Soul's New Meister
by white-lily15
Summary: After the heart braking death of his partner,Soul is shoved into a new partnership with a meister who's weapon was recently killed as well.To the shinigami they will make a great team in the future.That is if they survive eachother first.
1. The sad reality

Soul's New Meister

Author's Note: I am a Maka fan so plz don't hate me 4 writing this story. I just thought it would b a cool idea.

Soul woke up, and sat up in his bed. He let a sigh head escape his lips, his head throbbed, and his eyes were soar. He had been up crying, something uncharacteristic for him, but this situation called for it. He opened his bedroom door to see the empty apartment, complete silence except for his breaths, and his footsteps to the kitchen. He pulled open the fridge door to see a sandwich ready for him.

"Tsubaki must have made it for me yesterday", Soul sighed as he picked up the plate and sat it at the table.

Tsubaki and BlackStar had been over the yesterday, they didn't think Soul should be alone. Tsubaki had made both of the boys breakfast and had made Soul dinner for that night, since he couldn't cook. Then, the three of them went to DMWA together. He knew what Shinigami sama would be up to today. It had been three weeks since........................Maka............... A lump in Soul's throat formed at the thought. That one moment had changed his life permanetly, he now had no partner, and he didn't want another one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Shinigami sama's office~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shinigami watched through the mirror as Soul sat and ate his sandwich.

"He's not going to get over this that easily", Maka's father spoke his eye's were red from tears.

"I know, but I think he needs another partner", Shinigami told.

"He's not going to like it", his scythe spoke.

"Neither is the meister I have in mind for him. A three star scythe meister, that just lost their weapon", Shinigami sama told.

"Have you lost your mind!" his scythe yelled.

"No, you'll see", Shinigami sama.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Soul's apartment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soul finished his sandwich, and walked over to the couch and laid down face first. He didn't budge when he heard the door open, or when he heard BlackStar yell for him.

"Shhhh", Tsubaki hissed.

She pointed at him on the couch and BlackStar winked and gave a thumbs up. Tsubaki went into the kitchen and washed Soul's plate. As soon as she turned her back BlackStar picked up the couch rolling Soul out onto the floor.

"Hey, wake up sleepy head!", Black Star grinned.

Soul rolled his eyes and growled lightly as BlackStar pulled him to his feet. Soul had his pajama pants on and a t-shirt. BlackStar jerked away from him.

"What?" Soul sighed.

"You stink!" BlackStar yelled as he covered his nose. "When the last time you bathed".

"Five days ago", Soul told.

"Go shower and I'll make you two breakfast before we leave", Tsubaki told in her quiet voice from the kitchen.

Soul didn't say a word he simply went into the only bathroom and shut the door. Tsubaki sighed as she flipped pancakes.

"He's not going to be the same without................", Tsubaki stopped herself as she froze.

"DANG! The girl's name is not taboo!" BlackStar threw his hands in the air.

"You know how Soul get's when you say her name", Tsubaki bit back unexpectedly.

BlackStar crossed his arms, Soul had been getting all of Tsubaki's attention lately which meant he wasn't the star anymore. Which if you know BlackStar you know that isn't good.

Soul came out his white hair dripping on the ends, and his face red from the hot water. He sat at the table and at quietly as all three of them ate. Quietness wrapped comfortly around them. Until that is..............

"It's been three weeks get over it", BlackStar told.

"BlackStar!" Tsubaki yelled as she grabbed a spatula and hit him over the head.

"Owww!", BlackStar yelled out.

Soul stood up and went to the door,"You two coming".

Tsubaki and BlackStar looked at eachother and nodded as they all exited the apartment.


	2. The new meister

Soul slept through Dr. Stein's lecture until, the intercom came on.

"Soul Eater come to Shinigami sama's office", the voice told.

Tsubaki shook Soul awake and he went down to the office, hoping he had been asleep enough today to get sent home. He walked into the room to see Spirit and Shinigami sama standing there waiting.

"Soul", Spirit glared at the young weapon.

Soul sat down in a chair and slouched as usual, Spirit wasn't the biggest fan of Soul these days, he blames Soul for what happened.

"Soul, I know under your current condition you may not welcome this, but it is what's best for you. I have found you a new meister", Shinigami sama told.

"I knew you would do this", Soul sighed.

"The meister is a scythe meister and their partner passed away a month ago. The meister is three stars and I belief will help you get your remainding human souls and the witch soul", Shinigami explained.

"I don't want a new meister", Soul told firmly.

"That is not your choice. Spirit has already cleaned out the bedroom the meister will be staying in and I've got their records here to transfer them to this school", Shinigami told.

"I DON'T WANT ANOTHER PARTNER!" Soul yelled.

"Trust me you'll thank me, they'll be at you apartment tonight at six", Shinigami told then disappeared with Spirit in smoke.

"Smoke bomb", Soul choked.

Soul ran out the door and his red eyes burned with fury.

That night Soul paced the living room every ten second he'd ask what time it was. Kidd, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and BlackStar were all there with him to meet his new meister. Then, finally it was time. Soul glared at the door waiting for his meister to come in, Soul had already decided he was going to kick this dude out. No way was some guy going to waltz in and take the spot as meister. The lock clicked, and the door knob turned slowly, until the door swung open to reveal the three star meister that had lost their partner, and was going to become Soul's new partner.

"I'm kicking who ever this jerk thinks he is out!", Soul growled as he paced.

"Soul, you might like this person", Liz told.

Everyone stared at her.

"What he might you never know", she told.

Soul had gathered every bit of his anger to fight this guy out the door, but it diminished in shock. The door opened to reveal a girl Soul's age. That definetly caught Soul off guard, she sure didn't look like no three star meister. Her hair was slung up into a ponytail, had cut off shorts, and a red t-shirt on. Her hair was light brown almost blonde, with streaks of fire red strung through. Her eyes were a shooking royal blue, and her skin was medium tanned. She was thin, well built, but you coulnd't tell if she was curvy because of her loose cloths. She had a trash bag slung over her shoulder, her cheeks were red, and her face looked wet from tears. She had been crying, her hands were clutched so tight that her knuckles were white, and jaw tight.

"Um..............hello I'm Tsubaki, this is my meister BlackStar. What is your name?" Tsubaki spoke breaking the silence.

"......................Jasmine Leany", she told dropping her eyes.

"You must be tired, I'll show you where to put your things", Tsubaki got up and led her to her room.

"Thanks", Jasmine mumbled.

Tsubaki walked her in, then walked out,"Nice meeting you".

"So much for kicking her out", BlackStar laughed.

"She had been crying", Patty told innocently.

"Didn't Shinigami sama say she lost her partner too?" Kidd asked.

"Yeah, he did", Soul muttered as he scratched the back of his head.

"I like her though, perfect symmetry all the way to her feet", Kidd said as he stood.

Soul rolled his eyes,"Well I don't".


	3. First day together 1st fight

Soul woke up that morning to smell pop tarts filling the air. He opened his door, walked to the kitchen to see Jasmine sitting at the table eating strawberry poptarts. She looked up from her food with her royal blue eyes to look at his red ones.

"Can I help you?" she asked with a sigh.

"Yeah, get out", Soul told.

"Can't", Jasmine told as she lifted her ankle in the air.

Around her ankle was a black band with a blinking light.

"If I go into any other apartment other than this one I get a pretty nasty shock", she said as she put her plate in the sink.

Soul rolled his eyes and growled. Jasmine sighed and looked at him.

"Look I don't want to be here or have you as a weapon", she said with a sneer. "But, I don't have much of a choice so how about you shut your mouth".

"Who would want to have you as a meister? I mean just look at you, you probably couldn't take on a cat", Soul laughed with his teeth gleaming.

Jasmine glared at him with her blue eyes. In a flash she jumped over the table, ducked down, swung her leg knocking Soul's feet out from under him. Soul blinked his eyes to see him on the ground and her with her hand to his neck.

"Like I said shut your mouth", she told as she stood back up.

Soul watched her in shock as she walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

"So not cool", Soul growled as he stood up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Shinigami sama's office~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Told you this wouldn't work", Spirit told.

"Just give them time. Time may heal any wound, but having another person who knows what your going through can heal any heart", Shinigami told as he watched Jasmine walk down the street through his mirror.

"Huh", Spirit sighed confused.

"Nevermind", Shinigami told.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Soul and Jasmine's apartment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soul was talking to Tsubaki and BlackStar who had missed the show by two minutes, when Jasmine walked back in.

Soul and her immediately began to glare at eachother.

"We............need to leave", Tsubaki told as she grabbed BlackStar and ran out the door.

"Those were the best ten minutes of my life", Soul told. "Since you weren't here".

Jasmine growled and slammed the door shut, she breezed past him to her room and slammed that door too.

"I'll have her out of here in three days", Soul smiled as he put his arms behind his head.

Jasmine flopped down on her bed and shouted into the pillow.


	4. The bathroom, the shower, and the milk

The next morning, Jasmine and Soul woke up to face their first day of school together. But, let's just say it was far from normal.

Jasmine ruffled her bangs and opened her door to see Soul open his at the same time. They both quickly glanced at the bathroom door which was perfectly in between of their two rooms. They looked at eachother then sprinted, they collided into the door frame. The two of them shoved eachother trying to get to the bathroom first. Jasmine kept getting rammed into the door frame by Soul's desperate attempts to get in, she shoved back knocking him off his feet. Soul jumped up and grabbed her by the ankles, Jasmine held onto the flimsy door frame to dear life. Her knuckles turned white from her grip and she could feel her muscles in her arms pulling and straining. Soul kept trying to pull her out of the door way, sweat began to roll down his forehead as he grunted, and began to pull harder. Jasmine finally won the battle though by swinging her legs free of his hard grasp. She jumped into the bathroom, slammed the door, and locked the door. Soul slammed his fists into the door and growled impatiently as he heard the shower start up.

Jasmine let the hot water sooth her now aching muscles, and she enjoyed every moment she wasn't in the same room as her annoying roommate. Jasmine soaped up her hair and began to rinse it out when the water turned scolding hot.

"Ahhhhh!" she screamed in pain.

Soul grinned when he heard her screams and turned off the sink water when he heard her throw the door open. She stomped into the small kitchen with a towel around her and soap dripping out of her hair. Her skin flourescent red from the hot water.

"Oops, were you in the shower? I forgot", he shrugged with an evil smile.

Soul ran by her and slammed the bathroom door shut. Leaving Jasmine in a wet puddle of water courtesy of her soapy and drenched hair. She yelled in frustration, she was going to get him back, but not the way he thought. Jasmine waited until she heard the shower stop running, when she turned the sink on, and rinsed out her almond and fire hair. Soon after she put it up in a ponytail, retrieved her orange tooth brush and tooth paste from her trash bag, and brushed her teeth in the kitchen as well. She had on her usual t-shirt and had on fitted holey jeans. She was brushing her teeth when Soul walked out with a towel around his waist.

"That was a great shower", he mocked as he went into his room to get dressed.

Jasmine spat out the tooth paste and threw her tooth brush onto the bar with a grunt.

Soul walked into the kitchen and smirked at his room mate as she ate her poptart. He opened the fridge, picked up the milk carton, and gulped down the milk inside. His stomach churned, and his tongue cried in pain of the taste. Soul ran over to the sink and spat out the liquid.

"Oops, did I forget to mention that the milk was expired?" Jasmine told as she patted the sick Soul on his back.

Soul glared at her over his shoulder, as she smirked.


	5. Battle simulation major headache

They were now in class, and yes they had to sit together. Dr. Stein was giving a lecture on diececting frogs and other creatures as Soul and Jasmine had a glaring contest. Jasmine's skin still stung and was still red from the shower, and Soul's mouth reaked of ruined milk and his tongue was stinging and numb. BlackStar watched the new pair in amusement, but Tsubaki thought it was ashame. Jasmine seemed like such a nice girl when they had talked in her new room.

~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsubaki walked Jasmine into her new room.

"Sorry about Soul's behaviour", Tsubaki apoligized.

Jasmine sat her belongings down and smiled lightly,"I don't blame him. I don't want to be here either. Thanks by the way for actually saying something. People find out your partner died and treat you different".

"Oh! Your very welcome", Tsubaki told with a huge grin.

Jasmine chuckled lightly.

"Just have luck with Soul", she winked as she walked out. "Nice to meet you".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well time to try out a new invention", he told.

He glanced around the nervous class trying to find a suitable victim. He was debating on maybe BlackStar and his partner, or maybe Kidd and his team, but his mind got made up by the following events.

Jasmine and Soul continued to glare at eachother, when Soul kicked Jasmine on the leg. Jasmine jumped to her feet from the impact. She glared down at Soul and swatted him on the back of the head with her hand. His head hit the desk top by the force of the hit.

"Jasmine and Soul, you two will do", Dr. Stein told.

"Now look what you did", Soul mumbled as they walked down the stairs to Stein.

"Me! You started it!" she scolded back.

"Okay you two go through that door", Stein told as he pointed to the new door on the farthest wall.

Soul got to the door first and opened it,"Ladies first".

His smile was like the devil himself, but Jasmine walked in only to get tripped by his foot. She stumbled forward, she growled as she looked at him over her shoulder.

"Should have seen that one coming", she muttered as he shut the door behind her.

The room was pitch black until someone flipped on the lights from the outside, the bright lights buzzed with current of electricity. The walls of the room resembled giant computer chips, and there was a door that would slide up in front of them. About ten feet away from them was a huge glass wall that everyone could see everything that would happen in that huge room.

"Okay, you two. You are in a battle simulation, when I press this button a robot of a deadly human will come through that door in front of you. That robot will be like fighting a real evil human, and yes all the injuries you will get will be real", Dr. Stein told as the entire class gathered around the wall. "Soul, Jasmine, you two ready?" .

Soul's arms turned into scyths,"Heck, yeah!".

"You two will have to work as a team for this to work", Stein told.

"Well, that took all the fun out of it", Soul told as his arms turned to normal.

The door slid open to reveal Jack the Ripper with a knife at hand. It was a robot of course, but it could still kill them if they didn't work as a team.

The robot lunged foreward straight at Jasmine,"Meister found". The robot said in it's robotic voice.

"Oh, did I mention it's programmed to go after the meister?" Stein chuckled nervously.

"NO I THINK YOU FORGOT TO MENTION THAT!" Jasmine yelled as the robot collided with her.

She had one arm holding his empty hand keeping it away from her throat, and had her other hand wrapped around that wrist which had the knife in it. He was pushing her back no matter how hard she tried to push back.

"Soul you better help her", Tsubaki squeeked when Jasmine got rammed into the wall.

"She'll be alright", Soul told.

Then, everyone heard the knife hit the wall. Soul jerked his head to see Jasmine ducking him swinging at her head with the knife. She jumped up in the air and kicked the knife out of his hand. Everyone cheered when they saw the knife slide across the floor. Jasmine fought him hand to hand for a while before the robot knocked her to the ground. He tried to strangle her, Jasmine kicked him over her head with her feet. Jack landed flat on his back you could see a few bolts flying from the impact. Jasmine jumped to her feet she was breathing hard. The robot got back up and his hand got to her throat before she could push them off. Jasmine pushed his hands as hard as she could to get them off, but they wouldn't budge.

"Soul help her!" Tsubaki yelled.

"Alright, alright", Soul sighed as he turned his arms to scyths.

The robot's head turned to Soul and spoke in it's robotic voice,"Weapon found".

The robot's hands dropped from Jasmine's neck as it charged for Soul. Soul grunt as he put his arms into an X to hold off the robot. Soul pushed the robot off, it hit the ground, and remained motionless. Everyone cheered as Soul changed his arms back to normal, he walked up to the glass wall smiling. Everyone clapped as he bowed and smiled. The robot sat up, and grabbed the knife as he ran after Soul. Everyone's expressions turned to pure horror, Soul turned around to see the robot about to stab him, when ......................

"SOUL ATTACK!" Jasmine yelled as white light shot from her hands and went straight through the robot.

You could see the gaping hole in it's gut, the robots head whirled around, and looked at her. Jasmine jumped up and kicked it's head straight off it's shoulders. Everyone's mouth dropped open and Soul looked at her shocked.

"Simulation over", a voice spoke from within the room.

"Diagnostic, beep, beep, beep. Diagnostic complete.....souls incompatable. Weapon failed to protect meister", the computer told.

"What is it talking about?" Soul asked Stein.

"It means Jasmine's blood was spilt", Stein told as he pointed to her.

Soul turned around to see a huge cut running from her shoulder to her elbow you could see blood drip from the wound onto the floor. Then, his eyes glanced up to see another cut going from her ear to under her jaw this was dripping blood down her t shirt. You could see the pain in her eyes from the injuries as she looked at him with anger.

Author Note: Yeah I know unusual story line. Once again I am a Maka fan, I just thought this would be a cool idea. Next posting will be 5/30/10.


	6. Trouble and a comforting fact

So this was how Soul ended up in the Shinigami's office. Jasmine got sent to the infirmary, and Soul to Shinigami sama's office. Soul sat awkwardly in his seat as Spirit glared at him and Shinigami watched the video from the battle simulation.

Apparently, the robot was wired to film the entire fight, and determine who did most of the fighting. We all know who did most of the fighting here so I won't bother to tell you. Shinigami sama sighed as he turned the tape off.

"You nearly got you and your partner killed today", Shinigami sama told.

Soul couldn't deny it or say it was her fault, doesn't mean he wouldn't though.

"Soul has an act of getting his partners killed", Spirit told with ice coating his voice.

"Why don't you just go flirt with some bimbo already?" Soul snapped.

"Enough!" Shinigami sama told.

"I know your partner's death was recent Soul, but so was Jasmine's she lost her partner too. She knows what your going through, but if your not willing to at least not get her killed then I'm pulling the plug on your soul collecting", Shinigami threatened.

"What! No! I only need twenty more souls", Soul protested.

"Human souls, then there's the matter of the witch soul", Spirit corrected." But, then again maybe you prefer cat souls".

"Enough Spirit", Shinigami sama told."...Soul let me ask you this, do you even know how Jasmine's partner died?".

"No", Soul shrugged.

"Maybe you should think about asking, then maybe you won't be so quick to hate her", Shinigami sama said then gestured Soul to leave.

"I really don't care about how he died", Soul sighed as he stood and opened the door.

"He died trying to protect her", Shinigami told.

Soul temporarily froze in the doorway, he squeezed his eyes shut trying to block out an old memory, then he shut the door all the way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jasmine's and Soul's apartment~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jasmine was stirring ramen in an old cooking pot she had found in a cabinet. The steam was turning her hand red, it stung her wounds making her tense and try to hurry through cooking. Soul opened the door with a jerk, he shut the door quietly for once, and sat on the couch. He bounced his leg, and tapped his fingers on his knee irritably. Every now and then he would glance at Jasmine's back as she stirred the food. Finally, he got up and stood at the bar directly behind her.

"What do you want Soul?" she sighed with anger.

"How did your partner die?" he blurted out.

Jasmine's repetitive motions stilled as she froze in place. She turned around and Soul for the first time felt sorry for her. She had stitches extending from her ear to under her chin. The cut was red and puffy, and it mirrored the one on her arm. He had caused that.

"Okay, you want to know", she asked as she placed her cut elbows on the bar and leaned foreward.

Soul nodded.

"Okay, we were getting our one witch soul. Then, things went bad. A competing team decided they wanted the same soul. So they attacked us, and he took a nasty blow to the chest so I refused to use him. When, they were about to kill me he jumped in front of me taking the blow full force. He died that night in my arms", Jasmine told. "Now, that's my little sob story. But, don't think this makes us friends or even close to being partners".

Jasmine turned poured her ramen in a bowl, and went in her room closing the door silently behind her. Soul was frozen in place, her partner had thrown himself in front of her to protect her. She had refused to use him when it seemed like he would get hurt. Soul sighed and scratched the back of his head as he looked at her closed door. With a grunt he walked up to her door and froze. He had planned on knocking, calling a truce, and telling her how ...Maka had died. But, Soul backed away before she could notice and went to his door beside her's. He went in his room and shut the door. His bed squeaked as he plopped onto it. He had been planning on calling a truce on the count that he felt sorry for her right now, but...he just stayed in his room planning on keep fighting with her. He layed down and closed his eyes with the some what comforting thought that Jasmine and Maka were in some sense similar. That Jasmine had cared more for her partner then her own life, putting her's at risk. But, he unlike Soul had been able to save his partner.

Author's Note: Next post is 6/5/10


	7. Quote:Yep I'm dead, Jasmine muttered

Soul awoke the next morning to find Jasmine already in the shower. The sound of her water running echoed in the kitchen. He sat down at the table and laid his head down on the cold surface. The water ceased to run, the door opened and steam rolled out as Jasmine walked out with a towel wrapped around her.

"Decided not to scorch me?" Jasmine smirked at the silent Soul.

Soul looked at her pink skin from hot water, her hair hung down in chunks around her face, and her feet redder than her skin. But, what stood out the most was her red puffy cut on her face and her arm. They looked better then last night, but you could guess she was in pain.

"Cat got your tongue?" she prodded.

"You done in there?" Soul nodded toward the bathroom.

Jasmine nodded confused. Soul stood from his chair, walked past her brushing his shoulder against her accidently, then shut the bathroom door behind him. Jasmine looked at the closed door as she heard the hot water come on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DWMA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jasmine looked confusingly at Soul as he payed attention in class.

"What are you staring for?" he snapped at her.

"Nothing", Jasmine muttered.

Tsubaki glanced between the two and smiled in hope they were starting to like eachother.

Stein was about to say something further when someone walked in whispered in his ear, then departed.

"Soul, Jasmine ,Shinigami wants to see you", he told. pair stood then walked out of the class room.

Jasmine pulled her baseball hat further down on her head, Soul slouched even further, and they didn't say a word to eachother the entire trip.

"Jasmine, Soul welcome", Spirit told not holding back his disgust when he mentioned Soul's name.

"How's your arm Jasmine?" Shinigami asked.

"Ohh, um...better", she told.

"Are you able to hold the weight of a scythe?" he prodded.

"I guess, why?" Jasmine suspected.

"Good, then you and Soul can go on your first soul collecting mission together. There are plenty to choose from on the bulletin board", Shinigami told as he shooed them away.

"Yep, I'm dead", Jasmine muttered.

Soul glared at her out of the corner of his eye.

The two of them walked out of the room, Soul reached up and snatched one without even looking to see what it was ranked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~First soul collecting mission~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jasmine jumped off the back of Soul's motorcycle and scanned the terrain. It was the dead of night not a single person on the streets. Soul shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned back on his propped up bike.

"Looks like he's a no show", he mumbled.

Jasmine shrugged and was about to suggest to leave and return to their apartment when a drunken laugh came out of an alley. A man stumbled out with a whiskey bottle tight in his grip, blood stains decorated his clothing, and a knife under his belt loop.

"What was that about a no show", Jasmine muttered.

"You want a psychic go find a gypsie!" Soul snapped.

The man's head snapped in her direction,"Well arent' you a beautiful sight for eyes. Why don't you tell you friend to scram so we can have some fun?".

"Rather drop dead", Jasmine told as she slid her left foot backward and clutched her hands into fists.

Soul rolled his eyes, was that guy really trying to hit on _her_ of all people. She wasn't even that pretty.

"You really must be drunk if you think she's pretty", Soul snarled.

Jasmine glared over her shoulder her eyes blazing with fire.

"Besides I'm not going anywhere I'm here to eat your soul", Soul decided to tell him.

"Ohh, really. We'll see", the man told as he got out his knife.

Suddenly he lunged knocking Jasmine clear off her feet, the bottle of alcohol shattered on the concrete, and Soul sighed and watched as Jasmine kicked him off of her over her head.

Jasmine went to stand , that's when Soul saw it. Blood dripping down her arm and splashing on the pavement, her wound had been cut open. The man lunged stabbed at the air where she had been, only to get nothing. Jasmine dodged and ducked, she never expected Soul to jump in, and Soul wasn't going to. She ducked and swung her leg at his ankles, to get him flying onto his back.

"Are you almost done yet?" Soul yawned.

"You want this done quickly help! If not then shut your shark mouth and quit yappin!" Jasmine squalled.

"Alright I'll wait", Soul smiled as he crossed his arms.

Jasmine looked at him her eyebrows furrowed, she was frustrated if not mad.

She had been destracted long enough for the man to punch her across the face. Jasmine landed on her stomach, the ground was cold and damp. Her breathe came out as white clouds as she looked over her shoulder at the villain.

"Never had a woman put up a fight", he told as he wiped her blood off his knife."Then, again don't get many women meisters lookin' to pick a fight with me. You have guts girl".

Soul jerked upright, her face was pailing, and she wasn't attempting to get up. He glanced over her body and saw a fresh puddle of blood near her thigh. The man stumbled towards her still partially drunk, he reached down to touch her face. Jasmine jerked her leg up and kicked him square in the face. The man stumbled back and landed on his back with a moan of pain. Jasmine landed in a crouch position as she sighed deeply.

"Geez, your useless. Some three star meister you are", Soul told as he turned his arms.

"Excuse me! When you actually become part of this fight I'll ask for your input", Jasmine growled as she stood and turned her body fully towards him.

"Tempting, but no. I'd rather watch you make a fool of yourself", Soul sneered.

CRASH!

Jasmine had thrown the broken whiskey bottle at Soul's face. He had ducked and it had crashed on the building wall behind him. Soul looked at her and smiled. He truly could get under her skin.

WHOOSH!

The man tackled Jasmine from her side to the ground. She hadn't noticed him charging for Soul's mouth going ten miles an hour. Her head smacked against the pavement from the impact, then her eyes closed and her body went limp.

"Thanks boy wouldn't have been able to do that if you hadn't distracted her for me", the man smiled as he stood over Jasmine's limp body.

Soul's smile had been wiped clean off his face from the sight of her limp body in front of him.

"Jasmine", he muttered out of shock.

Spirit's voice rang in his head,_"Soul has an act for getting his partners killed". _

He didn't like her, but he didn't want her to die.

"A weapon not trying to protect his own meister, that's a new one", the man smiled at Soul.

Jasmine groaned as she attempted to open her eyes and sit up. She collapsed to the ground holding her head.

"Well, seems like this one doesn't want to die", the man grunted as he found his knife.

Jasmine sat up and opened her eyes to see a blur of events in front of her. The man charged with his knife in hand ready to stab her. When, next thing she knew he was dead on the ground. She looked puzzled down at his body then in front of her.

"Soul?" Jasmine said puzzled.

His arms were in the form of scythes and they had a bit of blood dripping down them. Soul looked over his shoulder at her.

"Your not getting out of this partnership that easy girl", he told with a smile.

Jasmine smirked. The white soul floated up and went down Soul's throat.

"Don't think this means I like you", he told as he turned his arms back to normal.

"Wouldn't expect anything else", Jasmine told as she got to her feet.

Soul looked at her and saw the small quantity of blood on her temple. Her hair had gotten pulled down, so the blood was mostly covered up. Her hair reached her shoulders, the red streaks looked like fire, her eyes were brighter then ever under the street lamp, and her t shirt clung to her from the water on the ground. Soul frowned at his new revelation. He had been wrong. She was pretty.

"See your not dead, at least you wont' be by anyone's hands but my own", Soul told as they got on his bike.

"Funny, ha ha", Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Your going to pay for that one".

Soul glared at her over his shoulder to have the glare returned.

Author Note: Next posting 6/16/10


	8. Remembering the past: painful reminder

"They're first successful mission", Shinigami told with delight.

"I wouldn't exactly call THAT successful", Spirit told scratching the back of his head.

"They got the soul, so it's successful", Shinigami as he turned from the mirror.

Spirit shrugged,"They don't seem to be adapting to eachother well though".

"I don't want them to. If the become like eachother that would be a disaster", Shinigami told.

"HUH?" Spirit spat out.

"It's all apart of my plan Spirit, no worries", Shinigami told.

"You have plan for these two", Spirit said dumbstruck.

"Yes, and it is coming along nicely", Shinigami told.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jasmine and Soul's apartment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jasmine woke with soar limbs and her arm on fire. She hissed through her teeth a she looked at her cursed injury.

"Your in a good mood", Soul muttered as he backed away from her arm.

Jasmine did a double take at her arm, it had fresh bandaging on it.

"You bandaged my arm for me", Jasmine said with confusion.

Soul sighed and scratched his head,"Don't get any ideas, you were dripping blood everywhere. So I bandaged it up so I wouldn't have to mop anymore".

Jasmine glanced at the floor to see small red dots following from the door to the couch.

"How did I get on the couch?" she muttered.

"You have a very sucky memory don't you", Soul smirked.

Jasmine shrugged.

"You fell asleep on my bike so I carried you to the couch. You lost too much blood last night so it caused exhaustion", Soul explained.

"Uh, huh", she said as she sat up to see something white wrapped around her thigh over her jeans.

"Um, yeah. That was dripping blood badly too", Soul said looking away with his face turning pink.

No, not awkward at all. ^_^

"Uh huh that was your only motive", Jasmine chuckled at his pink face.

"Don't get a big head, I still can't stand you", Soul told as he threw a roll of bandage to her."So you can bandage it better when you change cloths".

"Oh, by the way thanks to your injuries we get out of school today", Soul told.

He padded down to the bathroom and shut the door. Only for Jasmine to hear hot water kick on.

Jasmine looked down at her hands, they were shaking uncontrollably. She clutched them together to stop the spasm. She sighed as they finally eased, her...soul still hadn't healed fully. It couldn't merge with another one yet. She looked at the closed bathroom door, she was actually thankful Soul wouldn't help her fight. That meant their souls wouldn't merge like meister and weapon normally do. Her soul had been deeply torn and beaten by her partner's death. They had been sooooo close soul wise and all. So close that when he died her soul had actually torn. Causing her to go out of comition as a meister, until Shinigami came after her.

One week after Jasmine's partner's death...

Jasmine sat in her kitchen looking at the room filled with flowers. Cards filled the table all along the lines of ," So sorry about your weapon's death". Jasmine clutched her hands on the edges of the table, sobs escaped her. He had been so much more then her _weapon_, he had been her best friend. He wasn't just a weapon, he had been her partner. The door bell rang, Jasmine sat up as the pain in her chest tightened, she wiped her eyes, and walked to the door. There in the door way was her doctor, no not a therapist or psychological doctor.

"Jasmine are you okay?" he asked.

"My partner died not a week ago. His family hates me for his death, and my stupid chest keeps hurting. So no I am not okay", Jasmine told.

"I see", he told as he walked in.

He was a bit taller then her, his white lab coat went down to his knees, and his salt and pepper hair revealed how old he was.

"Your chest still hurts", he muttered as he opened his breifcase.

"Yeah, it's not anxiety something's else is wrong", Jasmine shook her head.

The doctor smirked,"I guess you would know if something was wrong with your body. Being your mother's daughter".

"Hey, leave my mom out of this", Jasmine sighed.

"Hard too. You look to much like her, and you act just like her to top it off", he told as he got out some wire glasses and glanced at her. "Lucky for you. Lucky you came out looking like her and not me".

"Dad, next topic", Jasmine groaned.

Yep, the doctor was none then other then Jasmine's father. Dr. Leany. Jasmine's mom and dad had an unusual relationship. See they're both weapons. Jasmine was the first meister ever to be born into either family. Making her soul more durable then most under most circumstances. Jasmine's dad retired before he made it to Death's Scythe title and decided to do something else. Jasmine's mom on the other persued her weapon career and went on to be Death's Scythe. Resulting in a strain on the relationship and ending in divorce. Ruby, Jasmine's mom, was also a scythe. She also had a uncanning ability to sense when something was wrong with her body, that's how she knew she was pregnant with ,Jasmine's dad, had been a cross bow, but he also had a strang talent of his own. He could see soul's like meister's could. Go figuere. Jasmine could see soul's and could sense when there was something wrong with her body, though not as accurate as her mom's had been. She can sense when something's wrong, but can't tell you what like her mom could. But, Jasmine's own special ability was she could bond her soul with that of her weapon's. Resulting in a super strong, and durable relationship with her partner. But, it has a conscequence. When her partner had died his soul was ripped away from her's causing it to be injured. So she get's the pain, but if she pulls herself away from her partner then her partner feels the pain.

"Okay", Dr. Leany chuckled.

He looked at Jasmine's soul and frowned.

"Jasmine, you-...your soul is damaged", he told her.

Jasmine sighed and dropped down on the couch behind her,"Figueres, I could feel something was wrong".

"You and your partner were really attached to one another weren't you", he noticed. "Looks like your souls were so mended together when he died your's tore".

Then Onyx came across a revelation,"You bonded your souls together didn't you".

Jasmine clutched her chest as she nodded.

"You can't use soul wavelength attacks anytime soon. Much less get a new partner. Bonding your soul to someone else's could prove fatal for you", he told.

"Cool your jets. I'm already out of commision", Jasmine sighed.

"You made it all the way to three stars only to have this happen", Dr. Leany sighed.

Two weeks after partner's death...

Jasmine clutched her shaking hands as she went to the mail box. She opened it to see one letter addressed from DWMA.

"What in the world do they want?" she muttered as she walked back inside.

She sat down at the kitchen table and opened the letter.

_Dear Ms. Leany,_

_I would very much appreciate it if you would kindly come out of retirement to become the meister of a scythe who has recently lost his partner as well. I understand your grief, but it would be wise for both of you two to do this._

_Sincerely,_

_Shinigami sama._

Jasmine sighed as she went to the nearest mirror and wrote 42-42-564.

"Yes, ohh Jasmine I'm hoping you got my letter", Shinigami said.

"I'm not doing it", Jasmine told.

Three weeks after partner's death...

"Spirit I don't care if you threaten to cut my head off I am not becoming a mesiter again!" Jasmine yelled in Spirit's face.

"Your the only one we've got. Come on this scythe only needs twenty more human souls and one witch soul", Spirit told.

"No! I am not bonding my soul again, it still hasn't healed fully", Jasmine told.

"You leave me no choice", Spirit sighed.

Next thing Jasmine knew she had been dropped off on Soul's doorstep, with a shocking anklet on her.

Present...

Jasmine snapped back to reality as Soul came back in the room. With a towel wrapped around him. He just looked at her shaking hands and her damp face from tears, and knew that more was going on with her then just mourning of her partner's death. He went in his room, changed, then called Black Star.

The two boys stood outside of Jasmine's open window as she slept,which was on a ledge.

"I need you to look at her soul", Soul told.

"Alright, just because you haven't been moping lately. Which means I'm the center of attention again", Black Star told.

Black Star looked in and jumped back with a white face.

"Her...her soul...it's torn in half", he told.

"What do you mean in half?" Soul prodded.

"I mean her soul is torn in half and the two halves are floating beside eachother. I know this can happen, if a meister lost a weapon and they were extremely bonded soul wise", Black Star told. "She could have an ability to bond her soul tightly with her partners. That would explain the severity of the damage".

"...is there anyway to fix it?" Soul asked reluctantly.

"You want to help her?" Black Star smiled.

"It's interfering with gathering souls, so I need to get her working otherwise I'm going to be an old man and still not be a Death Scythe", Soul told.

"Sure that's why", Black Star smirked. "But, yeah it can".

"How?" Soul asked.

"Easy, but it's risky. Bond your soul with her's. It'll either heal or kill her", Black Star told. "Though with that ability of her's I don't know if _you_ can do the bonding the normal way".

"How do I do it?" Soul growled impatient.

"Didn't Maka ever tell you this stuff?" Black Star said.

He immediately regretted it, Soul's face pailed, and he got a depressed look on his face.

"Crap! Sorry!" Black Star told. "But, _you_ bond your souls by letting her use you as her weapon for the first time. The first use is how your souls get bonded the normal way atlest, but the first use will determine how strong the bond will be. And by the looks of her soul it needs to be a strong one".


	9. Thinking of her a different way

Jasmine rolled over in her sleep to face the window, slowly she opened her bright blue eyes to see right in front of her Soul and Black Star.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jasmine cried as she jumped into a sitting position.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Black Star and Soul yelled as the jumped back.

By the way the two geniuses there just jumped back while they're on a ledge. Soul could feel himself begin to fall, he squeezed his eyes shut waiting for impact. Only to feel a warm hand squeezed around his wrist. Soul opened his red eyes to see Jasmine holding Black Star and him in mid- air. A drop of sweat rolled down the side of her forehead as she gritted her teeth. Soul could see the vein in her arm popped out. Jasmine grunted as she pulled them closer to the window. Her bed was now pushed against the opposite wall, it had been pushed in urgency. Jasmine's bare foot was planted against the wall under the window as she strained to pull them up. She had been bent over the window seal, but now she almost had them fully in the window.

"Don't you dare let go", Black Star told as he tightened his grip on her wrist.

"Not exactly on my mind right now", Jasmine grunted as she struggled to pull them up further.

Black Star reached up and grabbed the window seal and pulled himself inside. Jasmine's now free hand latched tightly around Soul's wrist. She knew he couldn't pull himself in by himself. Then suddenly Jasmine's foot slipped and putting her nearly out the window.

"Whoah!" Black Star yelled as he grabbed her.

He pulled her back into an upright position, and continued to pull her back. Jasmine strained to pull him up the rest of the way, Soul could practically see her muscles begin to lose strength. But, finally Soul swung his legs over the window and breathed deeply. Jasmine was breathing heavily as sweat beaded on her forehead. Soul looked at her shocked, she sure didn't look strong enough to pull him in, but she did. She saved his life...for the second time.

"Dude, that makes twice this chick has saved you", Black Star chuckled.

Jasmine smiled ruefully as she chuckled lightly, "Can't let you die on me".

Soul looked at her surprise, but Black Star nodded as though he knew she would say something like that.

"So Jasmine have any food left out", Black Star hinted.

"Help yourself", Jasmine sighed as he vanished out the door.

Soul was about to join him when he felt a familiar warm hand grab his shoulder. Soul turned around confused.

"Why exactly were you two outside of my window?" she puzzled.

"Ummmm, uh...", Soul breathed out.

"The truth", she demanded.

"I had Black Star look at your soul", Soul told her.

Jasmine let her hand slip from her shoulder to her side.

"What did he tell you?" Jasmine nearly growled.

"That it's torn in half", Soul said.

"I see", Jasmine told as she began to leave.

"Why exactly haven't you told me?" Soul demanded.

Now it was his turn to put her on the spot.

"None of YOUR buisiness", Jasmine told simply.

"It is MY buisiness", Soul told without thinking.

Jasmine's face dissolved from calm and collected to pure shock.

"I still don't like you very much Jasmine", he told trufully. "But, it is my buisness if your soul is hurt and I can fix it".

"You can't fix it", Jasmine shook her head.

"Yeah, I can. Black Star said all I had to do is let you use me as your weapon", Soul said not really liking the idea of her using him as her weapon.

"The only problem Soul is that I'm not sure I'm willing to have you as my weapon", Jasmine told silently as she left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jasmine was in the bathroom brushing her teeth, she was humming a nameless song when her peace was interrupted.

BANG! BANG!

Jasmine jumped from the loud sound on the door, she clutched her chest as she glared at the door.

"Jaz, come on let me come in", Soul begged.

"No, Soul. Not my fault you over slept", she chuckled lightly.

"Come on!" Soul groaned as waited for her to come out.

Jasmine only smiled, something she wouldn't do in front of Soul when he acted stupid, like now. They were actually at least able to tolerate eachother. When I say tolerate, I don't mean friends, or even accept eachother as partners. Jasmine still wouldn't use Soul as a weapon, and he quit offering after the first time she said no. The only thing they agreed on is that they could tolerate eachother enough to be roommates and keep eachother alive. No matter how much they disliked eachother they would do anything to keep eachother alive.

"No Soul!" Jasmine growled as she went back to brushing her teeth.

"Don't make come in there!" Soul threatened.

Soul hadn't showered yet.

"How ya goin' to do that? The door's locked moron!" Jasmine told.

"Alright you asked for it", Soul told as he backed up.

Soul backed up till his back was touching the farthest wall, the he charged full force at the door. He heard the crack signaling that the lock have gave way, and he heard the loud thud as the door rebounded of the bathroom wall.

"Okay, now out!" Soul told as he pointed to the hall where he wish Jasmine would move.

Jasmine spat out her toothpaste and looked at him with THAT look. Her famous "You want me to move make me". Soul had gotten that look alot over the past three months. Yes, they had lived together officially a three months.

"You leave me no choice Jaz", he smiled with his shark teeth.

Without much effort Soul picked Jasmine up bridal style and tossed her out the door. Jasmine landed on her butt and began to laugh lightly as she looked at the happy weapon.

"Remember you asked for it", he told her.

"Can I atleast get my toothbrush and toothpaste so I can finish brushing my teeth?" Jasmine laughed.

Soul nodded and gently tossed her the toothbrush and toothpaste. She caught it easliy as she got to her feet.

"Now stay out you stubborn woman!" he told with a huge grin of triumph.

"I have to be stubborn to live with you!" she told as he shut the door.

Jasmine rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen to contiue cleaning her white teeth. She was brushing away when she heard the now broken bathroom door creak open. She spat in the sink one last time and rinsed it out with the cold water from the tap. She turned around to return her items to the kitchen only to see Soul ge tout a bottle of water with only a towel around his waist. Yes, they HAVE seen eachother in only towels before, but just recently it became awkward. His white spikey hair dripped on the the floor.

"I'm not mopping that up", she told.

Soul only glanced at her over his shoulder with a smile,"I will don't worry".

Suddenly his face went pink when he realized that he was ONLY in a towel in front of his female roommate. Immediately Soul rushed to his room and put on some cloths. Jasmine sighed, him getting emberassed didn't stop him from doing that again. Jasmine growled though when she looked down to see a huge white stain running down the front of her BLACK T-shirt. She went to her room and slammed the door. Jasmine rumaged through her drawers only to find, well...tanks. Something she had never worn in public. Her and Soul were still fighting about who would have the lovely chore of doing laundry, so no clean cloths. She growled and snatched a purple tank top to change into.

Soul came out of his room to see the living room, the kitchen, the bathroom door wide open, and no one at the table.

"Jaz?" he called.

"Yeah!" she yelled from her room with the door shut.

"Got toothpaste on your shirt again", he guessed with a smirk.

"Shut up Soul!" she yelled with distress in her voice.

She had done this about six times the past month, and he got a huge kick out of it everytime she did.

"Hurry up woman! We only have ten minutes and my bike can only go so fast", he told her tapping his foot irratably.

Jasmine threw the door open, "Alright!".

Soul whirled around to see Jasmine. His cheeks got pink and he was careful not let his mouth pop open. She looked good, and I mean GOOD. Her curves were shown off with the purple tank, it fit her like a glove not like her usual two sizes too big shirts. Her jeans were the normal tightness, they actually fit her which only made her look that much better, her hair up in her usual ponytail. No makeup on her face, but Soul just noticed she didn't need it. Her cheeks slightly pink like always, flawless skin, light pink lips. Soul shook his head his mind was beginning to wander places he didn't want it to.

"Are we goin' or not?" Jasmine asked impatiently at the door.

"Y-yeah let's go", he told as he immediately diminished his thoughts.

But, he couldn't help but keep thinking how at that one moment, for the first time in three months he saw her as attractive.

Author's Note: I love writing this story! ^_^ I'm considering writing a sequal after this one finishes out. What do you think? Write and tell me. Next posting will be on 6/14/10.

~Lily :)


	10. Battle simulation take two

They were now at school, and Soul and Jasmine were sitting next to eachother quietly. Jasmine took notes while Soul slept every now and then a sigh may escape his lips, but nothing noticable.

"Soul and Jasmine, Shinigami wants you to retry the battle simulation", Stein told.

"Alright", Jasmine told.

She nudged and kicked, but he wouldn't wake up.

"Soul, wake up", she whispered harshly.

He just turned his head the other direction, Jasmine growled low in her chest, and she reached out and grabbed a hand full of his white hair.

"Ahh", Soul gasped as he woke up.

She released him as she explained what they had to do. He nodded as he yawned then they descended the stairs. They entered the familiar room with computer chip walls and Soul leaned against the wall next to Jasmine.

"You gonna let it nearly choke me to death again?" she smirked.

"Don't worry, it won't get a hand on you", Soul told as he turned his arms to scythes.

"Okay, you two you know the drill", Stein told them.

The pair nodded as the door slid up to reveal the same robot only repaired.

"Meister found", the robot told in the same robotic voice as before.

"Yeah, try and touch her this time bud", Soul stated as he stood in front of her.

"Weapon found...soul resonance sensed", the robot reported.

The robot drew it's knife and charged. Soul swiped his arms and the robot's hand with the knife fell to the ground. The other arm pulled a gun, Jasmine put her hand on Soul's shoulder and flipped herself over him. She jumped up and kicked the gun out of his hand. The robot's head whirled around as though it was confused. Jasmine opened her hands and began to shoot the white light at the robot like she had before, but something happened. Another robot came out and shot at Jasmine. Soul's blade flew up and the bullet ricochead off. Suddenly, a giant claw came out of the robot with the gun's back , grabbed Jasmine by the shoulders , and swung her to it's side of the room. Jasmine slammed front first into the computer chip wall, and fell to the ground on her back. The robot began to approach her with the gun as she moaned trying to get up. Soul ran by the de-armed robot to try to get to her when a metal wall shot up from out of the ground and split the room in two.

"Jaz!" Soul yelled as he rammed the wall with his shoulder. "Stein! What's going on!".

"Shinigami told me to crank up the level on this from one to the highest setting. You didn't think you would get the same exact challenge as before, did you?" Stein asked curiously.

The entire class looked in horror as the heard bullets fire on the other side of the wall.

"The goal this time is to not get killed", Stein told.

Soul growled menacingly, he wasn't going to lose his meister...he refused to let another one die.

"Jaz are you okay?" Soul shouted.

A gun shot went off.

"JAZ!" Soul yelled as he took his blades to the metal.

Nothing happened.

"Will someone tell me if she's okay?" Soul asked.

"The glass at the end of her side of the room went black when it got devided, we can't see her", Tsubaki told with panic in her voice.

Soul growled only to have a robot hands grab him and slide him across the floor. Soul looked to see robot #1 hands had re-attached, he growled under his breathe, and looked desperately at the metal wall. He slashed at the robot slicing it in half, almost immediately it reformed. Soul growled as he continued to slash away at the robot, only to have it reform over and over again. The robot attempted to stab him, but all he got was blade from Soul.

"How exactly do you stop these things!" he yelled to Stein.

"...I'm not sure they're proto-type", Stein shrugged not seeming concerned.

"Thanks for letting us be lab rats!" Soul snapped as he cut the robot's arm off.

"Hey, I'm only following orders from Shinigami sama", Stein told. "He said he wanted you and Jasmine to do this excercise, he said you two needed the practice. Since, you've only been on five soul missions together".

Soul growled as he kicked the robot into the wall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jasmine's side of the wall~~~~~~~~~~~

She was lucky that the robot was a lousy shot. She was up against the new barrier between her and Soul, and she was ready to fight. She heard Soul beating the wall trying to get to her, but other then that it was complete silence. Every now and then she'd hear the clang of metal, but she was a bit busy at the moment. The robot realized he kept missing her with the gun ,so he dropped the gun and grabbed his knife. So far all he had gotten was air and a few strands of her hair. Other then that she was fine, her main focus right now was to figuere out how to beat this thing. Jasmine had torn off it's left arm and it just re-attached so that was out. The robot charged and got a foot to the gut sending it back into the computer chip wall. Bolts and screws flew from it's head from the impact, the robot slid to the bottom of the wall, and it's once green eyes went black. Jasmine lowered her fists and began to approach the robot when it's eyes flickered back on. It's huge metal claw reached out and grabbed her around the waist, Jasmine got yanked in the air, then lowered down to be face to face with the robot.

"Meister found!" the robot told.

Jasmine rolled her eyes, then she ripped the robot's head off it's shoulders. The huge claw dropped her immediately and she landed safely on her feet. This was her opportunity. She began to gather her soul into her hands to fire at the robot, when it's head re-attached and he lunged. Something unexpected happened, the energy was bigger and blue instead of white.

"Witch-Hunt Attack!" Jasmine yelled as the energy flew straight out of her hands and shot threw the robot.

It began to regenerate when Jasmine dived and snatched the gun off the floor. She fired two shots that rang out, and unfortunate for the robot she wasn't a bad shot.

The robot fell to it's knee and gave it's report in it's robotic voice,"Three star meister...soul wavelength strong...soul damaged...mission success".

The robot fell face first and didn't budge after that. A red light blinked on top of the robot as it sent a transmission to Stein's printer and printed out it's report.

"Even that robot could tell my soul was damaged", Jasmine sighed as she tucked the gun under her brown belt. "Now, to get to Soul".

Jasmine had got out pretty unscathed. She had a busted lip from where she had gotten slammed against the wall, a bruise here and there, and a few scratches. Her old wounds on her face and arm were nothing, but old memories. She had a unnoticable light scar under her jaw, which you couldn't see, and one going up her arm. She walked over to the metal wall and began to gather energy in her hands on more time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Soul's side of the room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soul slid across the floor on his back. He had heard an explosion and two gun shots from Jasmine's side. This little factor had distracted him. Soul turned his arms to scythes only for the robot's head to whirl around.

"Witch-Hunt Attack!" a girl yelled.

BOOM!

The metal was crumbled into nothing, but scraps under the soul wavelength's power. Soul tried to see if Jasmine was okay as she emerged from her side of the room. The robot's head whirled back around and was about to stab him, when Jasmine jumped on it's back. The robot bucked and ran into walls trying to get her off. Soul looked at her like she was crazy...then again she was _his _roommate.

He turned his arms back to normal and watched a bit in aww as Jasmine finished off the robot. She ripped it's head off it's shoulders and threw it to the ground. Before it could re-generate she flipped off it's back and shot two bullets into its body. The body stilled and fell to it's knees.

"Mission success...one star weapon...strong soul...souls compatible", the robot told in it's robot voice before it fell to the ground.

The robot didn't move anymore after that. Jasmine dropped the gun walked over and reached out her hand for Soul to take.

"Way to go G.I Jane. Who trained you girl the Navy Seals?" Soul said as he took her hand for her to help him to his feet.

Jasmine laughed as she dusted the dirt off his black jacket.

"No on hurts my roommate", Jasmine told.

No after all this they still won't call eachother atleast partners, frustrating isn't it?

Soul smirked as everyone who had been shocked into silence errupted into cheers and clapping. Soul and Jasmine went up to the glass wall and bowed in unison. Then, they gave eachother high fives.

"Way to go Soul and Jasmine!" Liz cried out.

Patty clapped and giggled. Tsubaki clapped and grinned from ear to ear as her partner pouted since he wasn't the center of attention.

"I could have done that better", he told.

"I'm sure you would have", Tsubaki told not meaning a word of it.

The pair emerged from the door of the room only to come face to face with Shinigami sama. Everyone quit clapping and froze in place.

"Well, done you two. I knew you'd make good partners", he said confidently.

"We're not partners!" Soul and Jasmine said in unison.

"Sure, whatever floats your boats", Spirit told as he glared at Soul. "I see she didn't die Soul".

"I know how to take care of my partner Spirit", Soul told with a glare.

"Looked like to me she was taking care of you", Spirit smirked.

Soul lunged only to have Jasmine grab his arms holding him back.

"Hey cut that out!" Jasmine growled as he began to pull her across the floor.

Jasmine brought one hand up and karate chopped him on the head, she released him when she saw a lump form on top of his head. Spirit laughed at Soul's swollen head.

Soul growled at Spirit only to be interrupted by Shinigami sama, "Oh, Jasmine I almost forgot!".

"What?" Jasmine puzzled.

"Happy birthday", Shinigami sama told as he handed her a small red box with a blue bow.

The box was perfectly symmetrical so she knew Kidd had decorated it. Shinigami sama and Spirit then disappeared.

"It's your birthday", Soul said.

"Yeah...I'm 16 now", she said matter of factly.

"You know what this means right?" Liz said as she put her arms around the two.

Tsubaki, Black Star, Kidd, and Patty all gathered around.

"What?" Soul and Jasmine said at the same time.

"Party!" Liz told.


	11. Soul's present

It is amazing how many people can find out about a birthday party in a matter of minutes. Then, again we are talking about Liz telling people. The party was at Jasmine and Soul's apartment. The lights were off and Liz had rigged purple and bright yellow lights to spin around the room constantly, so nobody fell or tripped. The couch and table had benn moved to who knows where? Liz decorated this place within a matter of minutes. Neon pink streamers were laced around the room, along with matching balloons. Kidd had ran and got a birthday cake that was perfectly symmetrical down to the icing. So no happy birthday written on it, not symmetrical. Kidd was sort of mad at Soul when he found out that he had caused a scar on one side of Jasmine's face and a scar on one arm. So she was no longer symmetrical. At the moment Soul and the boys were talking to eachother as everyone danced to the music. Soul had on a red dress shirt and black dress pants. Black Star had on a neon yellow shirt with black pants. Kidd was dressed normal. Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty all had taken Jasmine to her room to dress her for the party.

Liz had said,"Uh, uh your not dressing like a tomboy tonight girl".

So Jasmine gave in and told Liz she could dress her up just for her party. Then, Liz had bullied the boys into dressing up. Of course they gave in. A good amount of people came, and they all were dressed up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jasmine's room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jasmine fidgetted under the three girls' gazes. Tsubaki was picking out her outfit, Patti was doing her hair, and Liz fixing her make up.

Liz and Patty both were wearing neon blue silk shirts with black mini skirts and matching heals. Tsubaki wore a neon yellow dress that was sleeveless, had a high collar, a slit that went up mid thigh, and black flats on.

"Ooh, I got the perfect outfit", Tsubaki spoke quietly.

She held out her find and Patty and Liz nodded satisfied with it.

"Why haven't you worn that Jasmine? You'd have to beat the boys off of you", Liz told as she applied liquid foundation to cover her scar under her jaw.

"Mom bought it for me, I thought it was overdressing to wear that and go running around collecting souls", she told.

She flinched when Patty accidently pulled her hair as she pulled out the clip in red streaks.

"Just imagine Soul's face when he see's her girls", Liz said.

"He doesn't care how I look", Jasmine told.

"Uh, huh. What universe do you live in?" Liz asked as she started applying eye shadow.

Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"How long have you two been partners? Three months right, and your telling me he's never once looked you over", Liz laughed.

"We're not partners", Jasmine told quickly.

"Okay, besides that", Liz sighed.

Jasmine shook her head lightly so she wouldn't pull her hair.

"I not buyin' what your sellin' honey",Liz told as she backed away and admired her work."Just need a bit of lip gloss and you'll be good".

Patty sprayed her hair with hair spray and Jasmine coughed as she fanned the air in front of her. Then, Liz smeared light pink lip gloss on her mouth.

"Jasmine", Tsubaki spoke softly.

"Yeah", Jasmine replied.

"I've known Soul for a while...and I haven't seen him this happy since Ma-", Tsubaki's eyes began to tear up.

Liz rushed over and patted her sympathetically on the back,"I know, I know".

"What she's trying to say is he hasn't been moping around about...his former partner since you've came", Liz told her.

Tsubaki nodded as her tears dried up.

"Back to buisness", Liz told. "Patty, are you done with her hair?".

Patty nodded and clapped her hands giggling.

"Time to get you out of those rags", Liz told as she held up Jasmine's destined outfit.

Jasmine's face went pink because...well...these were her best cloths.

"Guess it's finally time to go shopping", Jasmine thought to herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The party~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soul and the guys talked until Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki come running out of Jasmine's room.

"You guys I am a miracle worker", Liz told proudly.

"Liz it's not like she was ugly", Tsubaki told as she stood by Black Star.

"Alright, alright. But, she looks awesome", Liz told the guys. "Jasmine come on out!".

Soul heard the door creak open, but he remained unmoving. Everybody kept on dancing as if nothing was different.

"S-Soul you might want to look at her", Black Star told his eyes all starry.

Soul rolled his eyes and turned behind him. He blinked a few times to make sure he was seeing right. Drool began to run out of Black Star's mouth, until Tsubaki whacked him on the head.

"Hey", Jasmine smiled at the group.

"You look beautiful", Tsubaki smiled.

"Doesn't she Soul", Liz smiled mischeviously as she put him on the spot.

Soul looked at his roommate. She had on tight fitting darkwash jeans, black ballet flats, a purple shirt with whispy white patterns, and a black leather jacket. Her light brown hair no longer had flaming red running through it, the ends where slightly curled, and fluffed. She had on smokey eye shadow, light pink lip gloss, and small silver hoops. Soul opened his mouth to respond, but his voice got caught. She did look beautiful, but he couldn't say yes or anything.

"Y-you look...nice", he lazily managed.

Jasmine shrugged and smiled not caring if he didn't say she was beautiful or hot or amazing. She knew he didn't think of her that way. They hardly even got along so him saying something like that would be ridiculous...wouldn't it?

"Ignore him", Liz glared at Soul. "There are plenty of other boys who will appreciate your appearance".

Liz pushed her off into a crowd of boys and returned her glares to Soul.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After the party~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jasmine stood holding the door open as everyone left.

"Happy birthday", Liz told as she patted her on the shoulder and her and Patty left on Kidd's arm.

"Happy birthday", Tsubaki smiled and hugged her.

"Yeah, happy b-day", Black Star told her as he gave her a full on hug.

Jasmine dropped her arms, but he didn't. Finally, Jasmine gave Tsubaki a pleading look signaling "Get him off". Tsubaki tried to pry him off, but no such results. Then, Jasmine felt his hand go to her butt.

SMACK!

Jasmine had slapped him across the face, and Tsubaki now dragged him out the door. Jasmine shut the door behind them and sighed at the disaster of an apartment. Soul sat silently on the couch, as he drank a cup of punch.

"Well, I'm goin' to bed", Jasmine told as she stretched her arms over her head.

She began to walk to her room when she heard,"Jaz".

"Yeah", she eknowledged.

"Happy birthday", Soul told keeping his eyes on his cup.

"Thanks", she smiled.

"Here...I...got you a present", he told holding out a small navy box.

Jasmine padded over to the couch and sat next to him as he placed the gift in her hands. Jasmine opened the small box and was shocked by what was inside. She had expected gum or a key chain. But, inside was a small, plain, silver ring. She slipped the ring onto her thumb and smiled.

"Thanks Soul", she told.

"No problem, but you never opened Shinigami's gift either", he told as he finally managed to look at her.

"Alright, but can I get out of these cloths first", she begged.

Soul laughed and nodded in agreement. Jasmine went to her room as Soul went to his. Jasmine yanked off her cloths and put on a white T-shirt and blue cotton shorts, she didn't feel like taking the make up off, she was just too sleepy. She opened her door to see Soul already on the couch shaking the gift trying to figuere out what it was. He had on blue cotton draw string pants and a white T-shirt also. Jasmine walked in and jumped in the seat beside him and he handed her the gift disappointed he couldn't figuere out what it was.

Jasmine opened the box to find two necklaces. When you put them together they made a small white soul, it was broken in two, and had two chains for two different people to where. She raised the necklaces up and Soul got a confused look on his face. Then, Jasmine saw the note inside. It read:

_Jasmine and Soul,_

_These two necklaces are for you two. Two broken souls come together to form one. They are magnetic and will come together when you put them together. As long as both of you have on this necklace it will tell you how your partner's soul is. May it be broken or damaged it will tell you._

_Enjoy the gift,_

_Shinigami sama._

They finished reading the note.

"Guess we're supposed to where them", Jasmine told as she handed the left half to Soul.

Soul slipped his around his neck and his half turned to royal blue. Jasmine put her's on and her's turned neon orange. The necklaces monitored their partner's souls. So Jasmine's half told her about Soul's soul and vise versa.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Going to be great cleaning this up tomorrow", Jasmine half yawned sarcastically as she got up and went to her bedroom.

She shut the door quietly behind her, Jasmine flopped onto her bed and snuggled under the sheets.

Soul sat on the couch and put his arms behind his head. A devious smile broke across his face as he said, "And in 3, 2, and...1".

On the count of one, Jasmine screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Soul!" she screemed as she threw her door open and ran into the bathroom slamming the broken door shut.

Soul heard the shower kick on and he began to laugh.

Soul sighed as he smiled,"Itching powder, works everytime".

Author Note: Next post date will be 6/20/10. Since Tuesday is my birthday I have a request for you readers. Will you please review for my birthday present, PLEASE! :)


	12. Payback and caring for her

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

SLAM!

Soul slammed his hand down on his pesky alarm clock, he sat up and walked to the door, and yawned loudly. It was dead silence in the pair's apartment, except for Jasmine's alarm clock blaring. Soul sighed as he walked to her door and opened it to see a still sleeping Jasmine. Soul opened the door fully, walked in, and turned her alarm clock off too. He reached down and grabbed her shoulder.

"Jaz, hey Jaz. You gotta get up", he told as he shook her shoulder lightly.

"Hm", was all he got as she turned in her sleep so that she was facing him.

Jasmine was sleeping on her stomach, and to Soul's surprise Jasmine's make up hadn't rubbed off at all.

"Jaz", he complained at his sleeping roommate.

He knew she would give him nothing, but crap if he let her sleep in. Even though she does that to him all the time. But, Jasmine was waaaaayyyyyy scarier then Soul could ever be. Soul sighed and finally got frustrated.

He swung his hand down as hard and as fast as he could on her butt.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Jasmine screamed as she jumped wide awake. "What was that for!".

"Your over sleeping", he told simply with usual lazy undertone.

"I'm up alright, so no more groping", Jasmine told as she sat up.

"I wasn't groping you", Soul sighed. "I just hit you on your butt 'cause I knew it would wake you up".

"Well, I'm up. So go brush your teeth stinky", Jasmine told as she covered her nose.

Soul rolled his eyes as he went to the bathroom, squirted toothpaste on his toothbrush, and began to brush.

Jasmine smiled as she held up her fingers counting,"And in 3,2,1".

On one Jasmine heard,"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! JAZ! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Soul yelled.

He threw her door open to reveal his mouth scorched bright red.

"Revenge is a witch isn't it Soul", she laughed.

"What the crap did you do to my toothpaste?" he yelled as he fanned his mouth.

"Hot sauce", Jasmine told with a smile and a shrug.

"I'm gonna kill you", he told as he lunged at her.

Soul tackled the laughing Jasmine against the wall, grabbed a pillow , and started smackin' her on the head with it. Jasmine grabbed her own pillow and began to retaliate. It was full on war. The hits continued until Jasmine pinned him by the shoulders. He was pillow less and defenseless.

"Alright I give", he told with a sigh.

Jasmine smiled in triumph, only to have Soul push her off the bed onto the floor. Jasmine landed with a thud on her stomach. She raised her head and blew a strand of her hair out of her face. Soul stepped over her and got to the door.

"Better get ready we'll be late. Kidd told me that Shinigami sama wanted to see us today", he told with a lazy yawn.

Soul vanished from sight. Jasmine growled and propped her head up her arm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DWMA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jasmine and Soul walked in the office of Shinigami sama. He was in front of his mirror watching something and Spirit was there too.

"Ah, Jasmine , Soul welcome", Shinigami told. "Come in".

The two walked up behind him and stopped. Soul slouching in his black jacket and white shirt. Jasmine with her hair down, purple shirt, and jeans.

"You two have improved considerably since your first battle simulation. I am curious though, why won't you two claim each other as partners", Shinigami sama stated.

Soul shrugged,"I don't like her".

"Don't like her huh, I have evidence that says otherwise Soul", Shinigami told.

He moved aside to show the mirror playing past events:

_Jasmine sat up and opened her eyes to see a blur of events in front of her. The man charged with his knife in hand ready to stab her. When, next thing she knew he was dead on the ground. She looked puzzled down at his body then in front of her._

_"Soul?" Jasmine said puzzled._

_His arms were in the form of scythes and they had a bit of blood dripping down them. Soul looked over his shoulder at her._

_"Your not getting out of this partnership that easy girl", he told with a smile._

FLASH...

_"You bandaged my arm for me", Jasmine said with confusion._

_Soul sighed and scratched his head,"Don't get any ideas, you were dripping blood everywhere. So I bandaged it up so I wouldn't have to mop anymore"._

_Jasmine glanced at the floor to see small red dots following from the door to the couch._

_"How did I get on the couch?" she muttered._

_"You have a very sucky memory don't you", Soul smirked._

_Jasmine shrugged._

_"You fell asleep on my bike so I carried you to the couch. You lost too much blood last night so it caused exhaustion", Soul explained._

FLASH...

_"I mean her soul is torn in half and the two halves are floating beside each other. I know this can happen, if a meister lost a weapon and they were extremely bonded soul wise", Black Star told. "She could have an ability to bond her soul tightly with her partners. That would explain the severity of the damage"._

_"...is there anyway to fix it?" Soul asked reluctantly._

FLASH...

_"It is MY business", Soul told without thinking._

_Jasmine's face dissolved from calm and collected to pure shock. _

_"I still don't like you very much Jasmine", he told truthfully. "But, it is my business if your soul is hurt and I can fix it"._

FLASH...

_"Meister found", the robot told in the same robotic voice as before._

_"Yeah, try and touch her this time bud", Soul stated as he stood in front of her._

END OF FLASHBACKS...

"Seems to me Soul you do care for her", Shinigami told.

Soul looked away,"I just don't want her to die".

"I see. You may leave, I have a mission on the bulletin board for you. Good luck", Shinigami sama said.


	13. The haunting past

Jasmine rode on the back of Soul's bike down the street. The wind whipped through their hair, and froze Jasmine's face. She hid her face at the base of Soul's neck, he shivered from the touch of her cold face on his warm neck, but didn't say a word to her. Hours later, they rode until they came to a street. Soul slid to a hault and turned off the bike. He looked over his shoulder to see Jasmine sound asleep. He sighed as he unwound her arms around his waist, when she began to fall back until Soul caught her, and sat her sideways on his lap. He layed her head against his chest, and Soul wrapped his arms around her to keep her in place.

"No need to wake up Jaz till their here", Soul thought as he looked at his sleepy roommate's face.

Shinigami had given them a double hit, an evil meister and it's weapon. Two evil souls, works for them. That made Soul that much closer, only fifteen more human souls, and after this mission it'll be thirteen. Soul pushed a strand of hair out of Jasmine's face and tucked it behind her ear.

Shinigami's voice rung in his head, _"Seems to me Soul you do care for her"._

"I just don't want her to die, I couldn't handle it if she died too", Soul reassured himself.

Having Jasmine around did help Soul recover from Maka's death, but it was too early after that to be caring for someone right? It'd be wrong if he started to...like, like Jasmine wouldn't it?

"I don't like her that way, no way we're just roommates. It ends there", Soul thought assuring himself.

Then, the sound of shoes shuffling came from down an alley.

"Jaz, wake up it's show time", Soul told as he shook her awake.

Jasmine woke with a start and hopped off his lap not even asking how she had gotten there. Walking down the street was a girl with flaming red hair, next her walked what looked like a body builder boy with black hair.

"Hello Jasmine", the girl purred.

"Do I know you?" she asked confused.

Soul transformed his arms into scythes and stood slightly in front of her.

"Ah, I see you have a new weapon", the girl nodded to Soul.

The two of them didn't look any older then Soul or Jasmine, they looked the same age.

"He's not my weapon", Jasmine told.

"Then, why is he protecting you?" she smiled. "If I recall right your last partner was protective of you too".

Jasmine looked at her like she was psycho.

"He was very protective of you. You refused to use him in battle, then he ends up taking the killing blow anyway. What a pitty", the red fake pouted and tilted her head slightly. "What was his name again?...Oh, yeah...Jay".

Jasmine froze, she remebered them now. She had dyed her hair from black to red is all. Fury rocked through her, her jaw tightened, and she clutched her fists tight until her knuckles were white.

"Oooooo, she remembers us now Angelo", the red knudged the boy.

"Took her long enough", Angelo mumbled.

"Jaz who are they?" Soul asked finally.

A tear ran down her cheek, as she jerked her head in the direction of Soul,"We have to beat them".

"Why?" Soul asked.

He knew why, to get their souls. But, he didn't know why this was upsetting her.

"They killed my partner", Jasmine told as she returned her gaze to them.

Soul froze...those two had killed Jasmine's partner. This was not good.


	14. New strategy

"Ooo, you still mad at me Jasmine", the red pouted.

Jasmine's response was sliding her left foot back and putting her fists ready to fight. Soul readied his blades , he extended on over Jasmine partly so if they attacked he could defend her.

"Oh, I did you a favor by getting rid of him. Your new partner is waayyy cuter", the red told putting her hands on her hips.

"Shut up and fight me", Jasmine told.

"Alright", the red sighed."SOUL ATTACK!".

A white light shot out of the red's mouth and hit Jasmine head on sending her flying through the air. Soul lunged only to have body builder arms crush him to remain in place. Jasmine was face down, she rose her head up to reveal a busted lip.

"Kitty, next time warn me when your about to attack", Angelo sighed deeply. "This one nearly got you in the back".

Kitty looked at Soul and smiled,"He's no threat, their mis-matched, he's only one star. Jasmine's our only threat Angelo, she's the only one at our level".

Jasmine picked herself up and wiped her blood off her mouth with the back of her hand.

"You like that move, I picked it up the last time I fought you", Kitty smiled.

Jasmine glowered at her, Kitty's fist flew forward. Jasmine's foot planted straight in her gut. Kitty flew back did a few flip flops backwards and jumped back on her feet. She smiled as she charged forward. Soul struggled against Angelo's hold but it was in vain. Kitty struck out with her fist, Jasmine countered. She pulled her arm forward and struck up ward with her fist into an upper cut. Kitty jumped down and kicked Jasmine's feet out from under her. Jasmine laid on her back as Kitty wiped the blood off her lips.

"You've gotten stronger", Kitty told with a slight distaste.

"You've gotten uglier", Jasmine spat out.

Kitty sighed,"Jasmine, Jasmine ,Jasmine you'll never change will you. Same moves, only...".

Kitty looked at Soul,"Only this time you two haven't formed the bond".

"How'd you?"Soul bit out.

"I can sense it, trust me when you make a bond with this girl a ghost could sense it", Kitty told as she looked Jasmine. "I never could make a bond that strong".

"Jealous much", Jasmine sneered.

Kitty threw back her head and laughed,"Me! Jealous of you, now THAT'S funny".

"Oh, really so I'm to assume you two got that witch soul when you took care of me and my partner then", Jasmine smirked.

Kitty's face turned to pure hate.

"Yeah, that 's what I thought", Jasmine smirked wider.

"This time I'll make sure to kill you", Kitty told only anger on her face.

Jasmine jumped to her feet and motioned for her to bring it on.

"It's useless Jasmine, I know all your moves", Kitty smirked.

"Not all of them", Jasmine got a glint in her eye. "WITCH-HUNT ATTACK!".

The blue light shot out of Jasmine's hands and hit Kitty head on sending her soaring in the air. She landed on the earth and rolled about twenty times before she stopped.

"Kill the weapon!" Kitty yelled at Angelo.

Angelo's arms began to tighten around Soul's neck, until Jasmine ran and kicked him full force in the face causing him to stagger back. He dropped Soul.

"Angelo!" Kitty yelled as she approached them.

In an instant Angelo turned into a spear, Kitty twirled the spear between her fingers,"The fun's over".

She lunged at Jasmine with the head of the spear only to have Soul block her with a blade, he kicked her in the gut sending her back a few feet.

A white light began to surround the spear,"Hunter's strike!".

Kitty slashed the air in front of Jasmine and Soul and the pair flew back and crashed to the earth.

"Jaz you okay?" Soul grunted as he got back up.

"Yeah, I will be", Jasmine told.

She put up her hand and a white energy spun out putting her, Kitty, and Angelo inside of the forcefeild. Leaving Soul outside of the energy bubble, he rammed his fist into it only to get a sad look on Jasmine's face.

"I can't lose another partner to these two", she told before she charged at the pair.

Soul froze as she attacked Kitty..."She called me her partner", he managed out.

"I'm gonna kick her butt for this", he growled as he looked at the forcefeild.

Then, Kitty lashed out with the spear, Jasmine flew back a few feet then rolled across the street and laid motionless, and her eyes closed.

"JAZ!" Soul yelled as he charged the now dissolved bubble.

He kneeled down to her, and rolled her onto her back.

"Jaz, wake up", he shook her shoulder.

"Nevermind the kick her butt part", Soul thought in his head.

"I finally killed her!" Kitty cheered as she jumped up and down with joy.

Jasmine looked like she had been hit by a truck. Her lip busted, a gash going across her left cheek, her arms bruised black and purple, cuts decorating her hands and neck. Soul looked at the cheering girl anger rocking through him. The soul around Jasmine's neck turned pure black...aka pure hate.

"Mmm", Jasmine moaned as she managed to sit up.

"Jaz, if we're going to beat them then...we need to be a team", he told her as he looked at her.

Jasmine looked at him listening every word he was saying.

"I mean a REAL team", he urged.

Jasmine took it in as Soul helped her to her feet,"You sure".

Soul nodded,"I'm sure".

"Alright", she agreed.

"Game on you two!" Kitty hissed out furious that she didn't kill Jasmine.

"NO", Jasmine told.

Wind blew in the streets whipping Jasmine's hair in every direction. Storm clouds thundered above, roaring in protest to that night's events. Leaves rustled by at their feet.

Soul turned into a FULL scythe as he landed into Jasmine's hands. As soon as her hands touched the scythe something began to pull their souls together. Jasmine could feel the bond come into place as her soul healed. She slid one foot back as she tightened the grip on the scythe.

"No, Game over!" Jasmine told as wind circled the pair.

Kitty lunged with the spear, and Jasmine lunged with the scythe ready to kill.

Author's Note: Bit of a cliff hanger there :) Soooo next post date shall be somewhere in the span of 6/21/10- 6/25/10.


	15. The abused hospital patient

Kitty struck out with the head of the spear trying to kill them quickly as though they were a nuisance.

"Block her with my handle", Soul told as his one eye looked up at Jasmine.

Jasmine placed one hand under the head of the scythe and the other inches from the end. The spear's head rebounded off like nothing, Jasmine quickly spun the scythe around then slashed at them with the red and black blade. Kitty got nicked across her shoulder, she became careless. She slashed where ever there was an opening only to be countered by Jasmine and Soul. Finally, Soul suggested something.

"Use Soul Resonance, Witch hunter slash", he told her.

Jasmine's face was a bit bloody, but she was fine and Soul was holding up. Then, it happened Jasmine and Soul began to combine their souls together.

"Witch Hunter Slash!" Jasmine yelled as she slashed Kitty and Angelo across.

"Hunter's Strike!" Kitty yelled.

BOOM!

Clouds of dirt got kicked up around the four. The blast had been so powerful that Jasmine and Soul flew backwards. Jasmine skitted across the road harshly, when the scythe flew out of her hand. The scythe slid to a halt quickly, he turned back to his human form as he laid on the pavement. Jasmine's breaths came out quick and raspy. Soul could feel their bond being pulled at as though it was going to be ripped in half. Jasmine was sitting up and her face screamed pain. Across her left cheek, the one with the gash, was a hint of road burn. Along with her right arm that also had road burn which was pulsating red, and pain. Soul looked over at her to see if she was alright only to have a spear being drove into the road right beside him. He looked up to see Kitty with her red tangled hair glaring at him. She rose the spear up to strike, Soul closed his eyes waiting for pain, waiting for death only to hear Kitty growl frustrated. Soul opened his red eyes and immediately regretted it. In front of him stood Jasmine with her arms out stretched, and blood was dripping off of her.

"I'm not losing another partner to you two", Jasmine told as she glared at them.

Jasmine had a huge gash running across her chest diagonally to her stomach. It oozed blood and red began to gather at the waist of her pants as a red cloud spread through her shirt.

"Curse you Jasmine!" Kitty yelled before striking.

Jasmine closed her eyes only to get tackled out of the way by Soul. They both hit the ground together and lightning irrupted from Kitty's spear into the road. The pavement cracked and crumbled as a crater was left in it's place. Jasmine winced at the cut as she began to try to get up only to have Soul shove her back down.

"I'll finish this", he told her as he pushed her back to the ground.

Soul approached the pair with a blade for his right arm.

"You really think you can beat me without her", Kitty laughed cruelly.

"No", Soul smirked."Now Jaz!".

"Demon Attack!" Jasmine yelled as and orange light irrupted from her hands and hit Kitty and Angelo head on. "Now Soul!".

With a slash across the two of them Kitty fell to the ground dead the spear snapped in half. Kitty's soul floated up and down Soul's throat as did Angelo's. Jasmine smiled weakly as she clutched her wound. Quickly Soul ran back over to her and picked her up bridal style.

"We need to get you to a hospital", he told as he ran to his motorcycle.

The ride was fast to the hospital, where Soul ran her in. Immediately Jasmine was put on a bed to await orders from a doctor. Light blue curtains divided the room between the two beds. Soul sat in a chair next to Jasmine's bedside. She was breathing hard and beads of sweat began to form on her forehead.

"Don't you dare die on me girl", Soul told her with slight anger in his voice.

Jasmine smirked ruefully as she squeezed her eyes tighter together,"Not...planning on it moron".

This was Jasmine that was closest thing she would give him to a yes, but it could also be a no. Metal rings chimed as they got pushed back to see Jasmine. Soul stood as the doctor entered he had salt and pepper hair.

"Jas...mine", the doctor managed out.

"Hey...daddy", Jasmine smiled only to have a wave of pain hit that caused her to cringed back.

"What hap-...get her to the O.R now!" the doctor yelled .

Immediately the nurse came and rolled her out to surgery leaving the doctor who removed his wire glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. He sighed as he looked at Soul.

"You must be her new partner Soul", he sighed as he outstretched his hand.

Soul nodded as he shook his hand.

The doctor pulled up another chair in front of Soul he let his head fall into his hands.

"When I became a doctor...I never thought...", he muttered in vein.

"It's my fault, she was protecting me", Soul told.

The man's bright blue eyes turned on the young scythe,"No, it's not. Jasmine may be a meister, but she's always acted like a weapon. Guess it comes with her genes though".

"What do you mean?" Soul asked.

"Her mother and I are both weapons. We're divorced now, but I retired and her mom, Ruby, went on to become a Death Scythe. Jasmine always has been our little miracle baby, her mother and I's families are pure weapons. Jasmine's the first meister born on either side. Despite this though she's always been feircely protective of her partner", Onyx told hopelessly. "Guess this was bound to happen sooner or later".

The two sat and talked a while before the surgeon came in.

"She'll be fine, we have her stitched up. But, we're keeping her over night for observation", the surgeon told as he shook Onyx's hand.

"Thanks", Onyx told.

The tired father then turned to Soul,"Will you please stay over night here with her?".

Soul was shocked, he had caused her to be here and her father wanted him to stay.

Soul nodded.

"Thanks", he told as he began to leave the room. "By the way...don't be torn up over this. If Jasmine took a hit like that for you...then you must be worth saving. She must care for you alot Soul, so don't hurt her".

With that little energy booster the doctor left the room, leaving Soul to follow a nurse to his partner's room. He walked through the door, and immediately he saw an improvement in Jasmine's condition. Pain was no longer etched on her face. A light snoring came from her direction, Soul sighed as he took the seat next to her bed. Her skin was still coated with blood and dirt, but all that mattered was that she was alive. Finally, her royal blue eyes opened.

"Hey", she told as she attempted to sit up.

Soul pushed her back down and Jasmine gave him the meanest look you could muster up half drained of energy.

"Don't give me that look. You want to rip your stitches open stupid?" he asked partially annoyed at her stubbornness.

With a heavy sigh Jasmine went back to her half way propped up position.

"We're lucky huh? First time you using me as a weapon and this happens", Soul forced a light laugh out.

Jasmine rolled her eyes,"I've been hurt worse".

That's when Soul decided to ask her,"Did you really think I was worth saving?".

Jasmine's face went pink as she looked away,"Your my roommate, I'd have no one to fight with if you died".

Soul smiled as he laughed lightly for real, he had just gotten demoted back to roommate. A few hours ago she had claimed him as her partner and set the bond in place. Now, he could feel a light tugging on his soul as she began to pull away.

"You know now that we have this new bond you can't exactly pull away anymore", Soul told her. "Unless you want _my _soul to to be torn in half".

Jasmine looked at him with another famous look of her's. "Don't talk to me like I'm stupid look".

Soul rolled his eyes as he decided to change subjects,"Your father mentioned that you act like a weapon instead on a meister".

Jasmine opened her mouth to deny it only to have Soul say,"You know it's true so don't bother".

Her mouth snapped shut as quickly as it opened. Soul laughed at her for the third time.

"You do act like a weapon", he told.

Jasmine growled and looked away for what seemed permanently. Jasmine felt the bed shift as someone sat next to her. Then, she felt an arm slip around her shoulder's. She pushed his arm off of her. Soul smirked he had truly done it that time. He reached up and grabbed a hand full of her hair and pulled lightly. Jasmine whipped around with a smirk on her face.

"Does it mean anything to you that I'm in a hospital and your trying to pull my brains out?" she sighed.

"What brain? If you had a brain you wouldn't had pulled that stunt that landed you in the hospital", Soul smiled in victory.

Jasmine rolled her eyes and sighed as Soul pulled her so that her head rested on his chest as he put both his arms around her.

"Let's get something straight girl. I'm the one that takes the blows not you. I'M the weapon I give _my_ life for you not the other way around", he told her.

Jasmine sighed,"Not buyin' what your sellin' ".

"Stubborn woman", Soul growled. "You can't just go and change the rules on me like this".

"I can and I did", she told firmly.

Soul rolled his eyes," BlackStar is keeping score you know. So far it's me 1 and you 4".

Jasmine let out her first laugh since he had come in. Her laugh was soft and sweet.

"How about this we protect each other", she stated.

"Is that the best deal I'm goin' to get?" Soul groaned out of frustration.

"Yep, your my partner and your not dying on me", she told as she looked up at him.

Soul sighed,"Alright you win...THIS TIME. Don't get used to winning because this is the LAST time it happens".

"We'll see", Jasmine told with a smirk.

"Your going to be the death of me", Soul told with a huff.

Jasmine chuckled as she wound her arms around his torso and nuzzled her face into his chest. Within seconds she was sound asleep and so was Soul.


	16. Jealous much?

Soul opened his eyes from the sun streaming through the hospital windows. He looked down to see Jasmine sleeping in his arms. A soft smile crossed his face, he tightened his arms momentarily until Jasmine opened her eyes. Her big blue eyes met his ruby ones, for a moment Soul could feel his soul wavelength fluctuate wildly.

"What the crap is wrong with me?" he thought in his head.

Then, it returned to normal when she moved out of his reach.

"Ms. Leany you may leave now", a nurse told as she looked at Soul suspiciously.

Jasmine nodded as she jumped off the edge of the bed and Soul followed as they went to his bike.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Their apartment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jasmine got to shower first for the obvious reason. She was covered in dried blood, and Soul sat quietly at the table waiting for his turn. The broken door creaked open to let steam roll out as Jasmine walked out with a white towel wrapped around her. Soul's cheeks turned pink as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a blueberry muffin out of a box and ripped the wrapper off.

"Your turn", she told absently over her shoulder as she went into her room.

When the door shut Soul sighed and let his head fall to the table with a thud.

"I don't like her, I DEFINITELY do not like her", he thought assuringly as he jumped up from the table and went into the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Five months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soul had just got done showering and put on his white T-shirt, black jacket, and jeans was sleeping on the couch as he waited on Jasmine to finish getting ready. He heard her door creak open which caused him to jump to his feet and put on his cool face again.

"Ready", she smiled.

She had on a baby pink tank with a jean jacket over it and a jean skirt with black flats. A lump got stuck in Soul's throat as he looked at his partner.

"You...look different", he told.

"Yeah, I got a date after school", she told.

Took every bit of will power to keep Soul's mouth from popping open.

"Oh", he said.

"Yeah, I met him at my party", she explained.

Soul nodded as he kept his eyes anywhere, but her distracting body.

"She's just my partner she has the right to date", he thought.

"You ready for that exam today?" she asked over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

"Huh", Soul blurted out. "What exam?".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DWMA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soul chewed on the eraser on his pencil nervously as he looked at his blank answer sheet. He didn't remember any of this. He looked out of the corner of his eye at Patty who was coloring on her answer sheet, he rolled his eyes and looked on the other side of him. BlackStar who was mouthing something.

"I got the answers for the test! Ask to go to the restroom!" BlackStar mouthed at Soul.

For this test they split up the teams, so Jasmine was in a different room until she finished her test. Soul raised his hand and asked to go to the restroom. Stein nodded and Soul sped his way down the stairs to the restroom. He tapped his foot aggravated at how long it was taking BlackStar to get there. Finally BlackStar sped and got out a piece of paper with ABC answers on it and a marker.

"Start copying", he told as he held out a second marker for Soul to use.

He wrote the answers on his shirt where his jacket covered it, his socks, pants, anywhere he could. BlackStar did the same thing. The two boys strolled into class with confident looks on their faces until Stein grabbed them by the collar of their shirts and lifted them a foot off the ground.

"You two really think I can't smell permanent marker all over you", Stein told as he got a devilish grin on his face.

So BlackStar and Soul sat in front of the snickering class as they took their test. Only problem was that they were in their boxers. Stein found the answers everywhere on them except their boxers so that's all they had on. Soul was finally relaxing because finally everyone began to not care how they were dressed. He was relaxed until...

The door creaked open to reveal Jasmine and Tsubaki walking in. Soul looked up and his face turned scarlet red and the class began to whoop and laugh until tears ran down their face again. Jasmine's face turned just as red.

"Ummmmm...may I be excused?" she asked quickly.

Stein nodded as she threw her test to him. He caught it with ease in one hand, Jasmine whirled out the door and ran down the hall nearly knocking poor Tsubaki off her feet. Tsubaki let a light giggle escape every now and then until she made her way to her seat. Soul put his head down.

"WHY? WHY? DID SHE HAVE TO WALK IN AT THIS MOMENT?" Soul cried in his head as the heat from his cheeks increased.

He closed his eyes and begged that she wouldn't see him again, not like this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the hall~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soul walked out of the room into the hall fully clothed, only to see Jasmine standing there leaned up against a wall. Her head was in her hands like she had been crying. Soul took a breathe despite the rising heat in his cheeks, he tapped her on the shoulder to see her raise her head. She had been crying. Soul to be in front of her.

"What's wrong?" he asked his face still red .

"Nothing, nothing, just bad memories sneaking up on me", she told with a slight smile. "I cry over the most stupid things".

Her cheeks were pink a tears had left wet paths from her big blue eyes along her cheeks.

"Why were you crying ?" Soul demanded.

"Ummmm...today was the um...the day my partner died", she told taking deep breathes.

"Oh...I...ummmm...I'm sorry", he told scratching the back of his head.

"So change of topics why were you in your boxers in there?" Jasmine laughed.

"I'll tell you later when they are less people around STARING AND POINTING AT US!" Soul yelled on the last view words as the crowd scattered. "So not cool".

Jasmine laughed at the now scattering crowd.

Then a boy with dark brown hair and tan skin walked up to them. He rested his hand on Jasmine's shoulder .

"Hey, ready for that date?" he smiled charmingly.

Jasmine nodded and as she was walking away she told him to go on she'd catch up to him. Soul looked up with shock when Jasmine walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered,"Thanks Soul".

She released him and ran to catch up with that guy that Soul decided that he now hated. He sighed as he walked out of the school and got on his motorcycle heat rising in his cheeks as he drove.

That night Soul paced the apartment muttering how it was too late for her to still be out. Somethings here and there about how that guy was no good and blah, blah, blah. His constant ranting was suddenly interrupted by the lock on the door clicking. Soul lunged for the couch and rolled over to face the back of the couch. When he heard the door shut he sat up stretching his arms and yawning.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Jasmine asked as she shut the door behind her.

"Where's your date?" he asked casually.

"Oh, the date wasn't that great. I'm not going to see him again", Jasmine told as she shrugged out of her jacket and tossed onto the bar.

She walked over next to Soul and took the seat next to him.

"So what have you been doing?" Jasmine asked as she leaned back onto the couch.

"Sleeping", he yawned.

"This entire time", Jasmine looked at him why are you still yawning.

"Yep", Soul lied through his teeth.

"Sooo, you never did answer my question as why you were in boxers taking your test", Jasmine smirked.

"Ummmmmmmm, well I may have written the answers on my cloths. And Stein caught me", Soul smiled devilishly.

Jasmine laughed out loud. Her face turned pink when she realized why this had happened.

"Sooooo, um we're not going to school tomorrow and since your not going on another date with that guy you want to go swimming with BlackStar, Tsubaki, Patty, Liz, Kidd...and me?" Soul spat out while scratching the back of his head.

"Sure", Jasmine told. "Well I'm going to sleep see tomorrow partner".

Jasmine disappeared into her room and closed the door. Soul yawned as he went in his room and collapsed on his bed.

Author Note: Hm...am I the only one seeing their relationship changing? And is that JEALOUSY I smell? :) May just be me (shrugs). Anyway, I shall be posting again a funny and ...awkward chapter somewhere in the span of 6/23/10- 6/28/10. See ya then ^_^

~Lily


	17. Awkward, uh oh!

It was a bright sunny day and Soul was standing outside of Jasmine's door pounding his fist into it.

"Jaz!" Soul yelled as he knocked on the door. "Hurry up!".

"Alright now quit putting dents into the door!" Jasmine yelled as she opened the door to reveal her face red from shouting.

Soul looked at her. She had her almond hair up in the pony tail but no red streaks. She hadn't put the clip in since her birthday and honestly Soul thought she looked better without them. She had a white T-shirt that went down to mid-thigh and purple sandals. She shut the door behind her with a pair of black sunglasses on top of her head and a rolled up baby blue towel under her arm. Soul had on a white T-shirt also and green swim trunks on and brown sandals.

"Stubborn woman", he muttered as they walked out the door.

Soul held the door open for her, Jasmine as she walked out slapped him on the back of his head.

"I heard that", she said then stuck her tongue out.

Soul shut the door behind him and stated,"I can tell today's going to be great".

The ride their was quick enough, the pool was just a few miles from their apartment. They walked inside to see it not too crowded which worked for them. Soul and Jasmine walked up to BlackStar and Kidd. BlackStar had neon blue swim trunks on and he was proudly shirtless to show off his muscles. Kidd also had no shirt on and plain black swim trunks on, perfectly symmetrical.

"Hey, Jasmine", BlackStar winked at her.

Which didn't go unnoticed by Soul he gave BlackStar a deadly glare that only made the young meister smirk.

"Hey", Jasmine waved as they got closer.

"You gonna let me see your bathing suit?" BlackStar asked as he looked at Soul.

"Shut up", Soul snapped.

BlackStar laughed as he said,"Hey, just jokin' with your meister alright".

That's when Jasmine saw Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki waving for her to come over to their side of the pool.

"I'll see you later I'm goin' over there", Jasmine told as she turned and went around the pool.

"You sooo have the hots for her", BlackStar smiled evilly.

"No, I don't", Soul glared.

"Yes, you do it's written all over your face", BlackStar told.

Soul rolled his eyes as he pulled his shirt off to reveal some muscle of his own.

"Hey, Jasmine soo how was the date?" Liz asked as she looked over her sunglasses.

Her and Patty both had on neon orange bikinis, while Tsubaki had on a light blue whole piece.

"Not so great he was boring",she shrugged as she pulled her shirt off.

She did this to reveal a simple deep blue bikini.

"Whoah, Jasmine hot bod much!", Liz told as she sat up. "You should wear bikinis more often".

"I had nothing else to wear", she mumbled as she crossed her arms.

"Looks like your partner and mine like your bathing suit", Tsubaki told as she pointed across the pool.

Jasmine looked to see Soul and BlackStar's mouths wide open as they looked at her dazed. Jasmine raised her hand and waved as result they snapped out of it and looked away quickly. Liz looked between the intranced Soul and the sort of ticked off Jasmine and smiled.

"He likes you", Liz told.

"No he doesn't", Jasmine stated plainly.

"Yes, he does. That's why I started that rumor that he has a major crush on you...which is true though", Liz told with a grin.

"YOU DID WHAT! LIIIIZZZZ", Jasmine began to chew her out when...

"Okay, well...who wants to play chicken?" Liz smiled as she stood up and threw her glasses on the lawn chair.

Jasmine rolled her eyes at the sudden change of topics.

"Jasmine your a good fighter you'll be on my team", Liz told. "I saw what you did to that robot so don't even deny it".

Jasmine snapped her mouth shut as quickly as it opened.

"Hey boys who wants to play chicken against me and Jasmine!" Liz yelled across the vacant pool.

Nobody was there in the pool except them now.

"Game on!" BlackStar yelled.

Liz sat on the edge of the pool and slipped into waist high water.

"Come on Jasmine", Liz urged.

Jasmine sat down on the edge and slipped her legs over Liz's shoulders. Liz lifted her up and began to walk to the middle of the pool.

"Okay, Soul get in there", BlackStar ordered.

"No, I'm fighting her. Fat chance I trust you with her", Soul told.

"Fine", BlackStar groaned.

He slipped into the water and Soul got on his shoulders, they walked towards the middle of the pool.

"Okay, Jasmine don't hurt him too bad", Liz smiled.

Soul and Jasmine locked hands and it was war. Soul tried to push her off, but she just pushed back with that much more force. Finally, Soul fell back taking BlackStar with him. They submerged and swam back to the surface in seconds.

"Point one for girls", Liz told as she held up one finger.

"Your going under Jaz", Soul told as BlackStar lifted him back up.

"We'll see", Jasmine smirked as they locked hands again.

SPLASH!

The boys went under again.

"Point two for girls, next one winner takes all", Liz told as the boys approached them again.

They locked hands one more time. Jasmine pushed Soul off balance, but this time he smiled as he grabbed her arm and took her with them. She got pulled off Liz's shoulders and went under the water next to Soul. Jasmine got back to the surface, and Liz rushed over to help her up. She spat out some water as Soul came up with a huge grin on his face. Jasmine took her hands and dunked him under again.

"Cheater", she told when he came back up.

Soul lunged grabbing her around the waist as they went under water. Soul and Jasmine opened their eyes under water to see each other, Jasmine smiled before wiggling out of his grasp and swam back to the surface. Her head broke water as did Soul's and they began to dunk each other mercilessly.

"Come on Soul don't let a girl beat you!" BlackStar yelled next to Liz.

Liz put her hand on top of his head and shoved him under water,"Shut up".

"Okay, you two come on I'm hungry", Liz told as she climbed out of the pool and wrung the water out of her blond hair.

BlackStar climbed out and flipped his blue hair several times and the water came out. Jasmine and Soul swam to the edge and pulled themselves out, Jasmine's hair had gotten pulled down in the fight. She rung the water out of her almond hair and Soul took a towel to his white hair.

Jasmine crossed her arms shivering, her towel had some how ended up in the pool and was now soaking. Soul sighed as he took his towel and draped it around her shoulders.

"Thanks", she smiled as she wrapped it closely around her.

Liz smiled as her sister and Tsubaki came back over.

"Girls won! Even though you guys cheated by pulling her with you", Liz told.

"Yeah, you cheated", Jasmine told as she turned around to face Soul.

Putting BlackStar behind her, Jasmine's biggest mistake guaranteed.

"I did not, I dunked in self defense", he told with a smirk.

"Yeah, that's why", Jasmine rolled her eyes as she tossed the towel next to Kidd who was watching in interest at the two's fight.

"Did too", Jasmine told.

"Did not", Soul stated firmly.

"Did too".

"Did not".

"Did too".

"Did not".

"Did too".

"Did not".

"Lovebirds shut up", BlackStar told as he pushed Jasmine into Soul.

Soul rushed and caught her but with a consequence. Jasmine's lips got planted firmly on his. Liz covered her mouth in shock as she looked at BlackStar not believing what he did. Soul's face burned red as did Jasmine's. They pulled away with red faces and mouths open not believing what had just happened.

"Uhhhhh did I just kiss..." was all that went through Soul's mind.

"Ha ha you two kissed and I _made _you", BlackStar laughed at the two red faces.

Jasmine whipped around to face him anger etched in her face.

"You are soooooo dead", Jasmine growled.

She ran towards him ,wrapped one arm around his waist as she jumped into the pool taking him with her. He came to the surface only to have her dunk him.

"Force them why don't ya", Liz sighed at the drowning BlackStar.

Liz looked at Soul only to see a red face.

She smiled,"Looks like you got your first kiss".


	18. Curse BlackStar!

"Jaz you can't hold him underwater forever", Soul told he could still feel the heat on his face.

It was now night and the moon smiled upon the scene that unfolded. Jasmine sighed as she let BlackStar up. His head broke the water with huge breathes. After his breathing regulated she dunked him for the millionth time since he had pushed her and I mean _literally_ pushed her and Soul into kissing. She had been at this all day and it was now night.

"Jaz remember you can't kill someone not on Shinigami sama's list", Soul told.

"No, put I can beat him senseless as long as I don't kill him", Jasmine told.

"Huh she found a loop hole", Liz smirked as she crossed her arms.

"Jasmine kun, will you please release my partner", Tsubaki asked sweetly.

Jasmine sighed she was getting tired of this so she let him up for good. When BlackStar came up and caught his breathe he smiled at her.

"Oh you know you wanted to kiss him", BlackStar said in front of everyone.

Jasmine's face turned blood red, as she got out of the pool. Jasmine snatched up her shirt and shoes and ran out of the pool and didn't look back.

"Well, I'm happy you did it", Liz told him flatly.

BlackStar smiled ear to ear at Soul, who's face was red.

"You sooooo like her", BlackStar stated at his red faced friend.

"Shut up BlackStar I do not like her! I'm going to go get her and head home", Soul said as he glared at BlackStar.

He snatched up his shirt and shoes and ran after her. Soul slipped his shoes on and ran out into the parking lot to see it empty. She had been emberassed, because of what happened Soul couldn't blame her though...he got emberassed too. Soul hopped onto his bike and followed a trail of wet, from where she had been in the pool. He searched the sidewalk until...he saw a young girl with a white T-shirt on sitting up against a brick wall, her hair looked as white as his under the moon. She had her head tilting up facing the moon. Soul jumped off his bike and ran up to her and snatched her off the ground in a tight embrace.

"Uhhh, Soul", Jasmine said awkwardly.

He suddenly pulled back from when he realized what he had just done. He put on his coolest look possible with a fire truck red face.

Jasmine cleared her throat as she looked anywhere but him with a pink face.

"Come on we're goin' home", he told grabbing her hand and pulling her to his bike.

She got on behind him and latched her arms tightly around his waist as they went home. Jasmine awoke with a start when Soul began to move, he helped her into the apartment. Jasmine began to walk to her room when Soul stopped her.

"Jaz we need to talk...about...ummmmm...what happened", Soul told her.

Jasmine sighed as she sat on the couch and patted for him to sit next to her. Soul sat next to her and turned his body to face her. Jasmine did the same thing. Soul nervously began to trace patterns on her hand laying in front of him.

"Jaz...what happened...well...um", he couldn't even form a sentence.

"Soul? You don't think of me that way do you?" she asked puzzled.

"Well...um...no", he told her.

"Okay then forget about it", Jasmine said a bit emberassed as she got up and shut the door of her bedroom behind her.

Soul groaned as he fell back into the couch he covered his face with a pillow and yelled into it.

"I don't like her. I do not like her. I definitely do not like her!", Soul growled under his pillow.

"Curse BlackStar!", Soul growled as he threw the pillow off of him and looked up at the ceiling.

Author Note: Ohhh, snap that did not happen! Oh wait yeah it did I wrote it! Well, hope you liked it. By the way I posted a trailor for this fic on youtube on a friend of mine's profile. Here is the link there is also one on my profile (remove the spaces though ^-^):http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v=YAQ-MWbAfCA. Next posting will be in the time span of 6/26/10-7/2/10. Okay, hope you like it :)

~Lily


	19. This complicates things

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Shinigami sama's office~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well that complicates things", Spirit said as they replayed BlackStar pushing Jasmine into Soul.

"Nope still according to plan", Shinigami told.

"How could THAT be apart of your plan! What even is your plan!" Spirit yelled.

"You'll see it's all coming into place now", Shinigami sama told.

~~~~~~~~~~Jasmine and Soul's apartment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soul paced the living room itching for Jasmine to get up.

"BlackStar is sooo wrong about us. We're not like that", Soul thought to himself. "I mean who would like her? She's stubborn out of her mind, hot headed, and not to mention dangerous. But...she is pretty, nice at times, and whoah stop right there!".

"What's up?" Jasmine asked as she came out of her room.

"Um...", he couldn't get it out.

Then, he noticed he was dressed up with makeup on.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"On a date", she told as she shut her door.

Jasmine was sporting a pair of ripped jeans, her hair down curled at the ends, a blue shirt with hot pink swirls and tenis shoes.

"With who?" Soul blurted out.

"Oh, I decided to give that one guy a second chance", Jasmine told as she went to the door.

"You- you what?" Soul yelled. "You can't go!".

"Oh, can't I. Give me one reason why I can't Soul", she told crossing her arms firmly.

"Be- because I...", Soul was trying to come up with something. "Because we have a mission for today!".

"W- we what?" Jasmine asked not expecting that.

"Yeah we got a mission for today, I only need one human soul then the witch soul Jaz. Do you really want to pass this up?", Soul told her.

Jasmine thought for a moment then growled, "You better not be making this up".

She went to her room to change and to put her hair up for the mission. As soon as her door shut Soul lunged for the phone and called BlackStar.

"Hey, you and Tsubaki have a mission today?" he asked as soon as he heard a hello.

"Yeah, why?" BlackStar laughed.

"I lied to Jasmine that we had a mission for today to keep her from going on a date. So can we have your mission?" Soul spat out.

"Anything for you lovebirds", BlackStar laughed.

"Shut up! I don't like her that way you moron!" Soul growled into the phone.

"Then, let her go on her date", BlackStar mocked on the other end.

"I...uh", Soul couldn't come up with decent reason.

"I do not like her", was all that rung through his head.

"Uh,huh. Just admit it your totally head over heels",BlackStar laughed.

"I am not! Just tell me the location and target", Soul growled again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the middle of nowhere~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jasmine straddled Soul's bike as he paced in front of her. The bike was in the only decent shade there was, well kind of. The shade was only big enough to cover where she was sitting. The place was in the middle of nowhere, just sand, tumbleweeds, and a huge cliff. She sighed as she rested her head on the handle bars.

"Are you sure that this is the right place?" Jasmine asked as she tilted her head toward him.

"...ye...uh...yes", Soul lied through his teeth.

"Alright", she sighed as she leaned back holding her weight with her hands.

"Jaz", Soul said as he walked up to her.

"Hm?" she responded letting him now she was listening.

"...nevermind", he sighed.

The sun blared down on the pair as the wind chilled them to the bone. Getting sunburn while a wind blew below 0 didn't help. Jasmine was glad she had taken off her make-up before coming because it would have melted off. Her cheeks were turning pink, and the back of her neck sweating. Her hair slung up in the pony -tail helped, but not a whole lot. She watched as Soul paced in front of her, wondering why he was so stressed out. She sighed and breathed in a deep breathe, she opened one eye to see him still pacing.

"Soul...", Jasmine began.

"Yeah", Soul spun around.

"You want to sit down? You look like your cooked", Jasmine asked as she stood.

Soul sighed as he went and took the seat leaving Jasmine standing. She shifted her weight foot to foot as the hot sand felt like it melted through her shoes. Finally, Soul decided that she was too stubborn to admit if she was uncomfortable in the sun's intense rays. So he blurted out something that his mental self practically died because of.

"You want to sit on my lap?" he asked with slight aggrivation in his tone.

Jasmine just looked at him remaining firmly in place.

"The other day hadn't changed our relationship so it should be okay", Soul reasoned in his head.

"I'm fine", she told as she shifted her weight again. "No one has ever died from standing".

"But, they have from a heat stroke", he growled.

The sun was blaring down on her, and he could see a burn forming on her arms from where the sun was behind her. He could even see her skin practically sizzling.

"Jasmine", he growled.

"Ooh full name you must be ticked", she smirked a little.

"It's hot, I don't feel like putting up with your bull crap, or your incredibly stubborn personality so just sit down!" Soul growled at her.

Jasmine simply rolled her eyes as she turned her back to him, and he saw the damage that had been done. Her back was blood red and he could see that it was so dry it threatened to crack. Soul sighed with a growling edge as he thought over the possibilities.

"One, I could get up and give her my seat...not likely I'm to dang hot. Two, make her sit next to me...nope that one's out the sun's on that end. Three,... make her", he thought out.

Soul reached out and put both his hands on her waist. Jasmine gasped as he pulled her into his lap, she looked at him with aggrivation in her eyes.

"You've sat on my lap before" he told."Unless...you think of me differently because of what BlackStar pushed you into".

A smirk crossed over Soul's face as her mouth snapped shut. She was about to protest when he cornered her. Jasmine's cheeks went pink and she looked at him.

"You win", she muttered.

"What couldn't hear that?" Soul mocked.

"I SAID you win", she said louder.

Soul smiled showing his shark teeth as Jasmine looked the other way.

"Don't get used to it", she told.

Jasmine sighed as she rolled her eyes. She nuzzled her face at the base of his neck and closed her eyes. Until, she felt Soul's soul wavelength fluctate wildly. Jasmine lifted her head to see Soul staring intensely at her. He quickly began to look anywhere but her after he had been caught. She raised her head.

"Soul, why would BlackStar think you like me?" she asked smiling at her tough question.

He knew why BlackStar thought that, because of how he looked at her, and the way he lit up when she came in a room and...

"Whoah! Stop right there Soul!" Soul shouted in his head.

"...B-because BlackStar thinks he know everything", he hesitated with his repsonse.

"Alright, but don't pull that bull crap of you protect me and I sit and watch as you get hurt", she told.

Soul looked at her and smiled. He placed his forehead on her's and told,"Whatever".

Soul noticed Jasmine's cheeks turn pink at the close proximity. He smirked and Jasmine jerked her forehead away from his.

"Why ya blushin' ?" he asked with satisfaction in his tone.

"I'm not blushing", she said. "It's dag on 100 degrees out, my face is going to get pink!".

"Uh, huh", Soul stated with a smile.

"Awww, how cute a lover's spat", a woman said.

Soul stood suddenly only to have Jasmine fall to the ground.

"Smooth", he thought as she stood and dusted the sand off her.

"You must be...who was it again that called me and told me they were going to take my soul...BlackStar and Tsubaki I presume", the woman said.

Soul slapped his forehead,"The moron actually called her".

"You did lie to me this was their mission!" Jasmine yelled in revelation.

"Well, it's our's now so cool your jets!" Soul shouted back.

Jasmine rolled her eyes and held out her hand. Which meant one thing "stop talking to me and let's get this over with". Soul sighed and rolled his eyes as he took her hand and turned into a scythe. The woman shrugged, she didn't look like a killer, but then again...

She pulled out a semi revolver and fired. Jasmine used the blade to deflect the bullets as she charged.

SLASH!

The woman dodged as she flipped into the air. Soul felt their soul combining that's when he knew Jasmine wanted to end this quick.

"Witch-Hunter Slash!" she yelled as she slashed at the woman.

She fell to the earth dead and her soul floated up. Soul turned back to human and ate the soul. Jasmine sighed as she pulled out a hand mirror she know carried always for quick contact with Shinigami sama.

She wrote the numbers and soon was in contact.

"Scythe master Jasmine reporting in sir. We have our ninety nineth human soul", Jasmine told.

"Good, by the way someone came looking for you here at the school. You two should hurry home to see who it is", Shinigami sama told.

Jasmine shrugged and nodded.

Soon enough they were walking up to their apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Shinigami sama's office~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Was this apart of your plan?" Spirit guessed.

"Yes, it was now your catching the drift", Shinigami sama told.

Spirit rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jasmine and Soul's apartment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jasmine sat on the couch with Soul when Soul suddenly began to go on about something.

"Jaz, I...", Soul began when he suddenly stopped and realized he had no idea what he was going to say.

"I don't", Soul repeated in his head.

Jasmine looked at him with interest.

"Jaz-".

BANG! BANG!

Soul cursed as she got up to answer the door. Jasmine opened the door with a pleasant hello that was cut off. Jasmine froze where she stood. Soul watched for her to let them in or move aside. She did neither. Soul finally with a huff walked over to the door to see a tall, tan boy with gleeming green eyes, and teeth shined like a white star.

"You must be Soul", the boy said with clear distaste as he changed his focus to him.

"Jaz who is this?" Soul asked hoping this wasn't another date.

"Um...", she was speechless.

"Jasmine, come on babe take me back I'm sooooo sorry", the boy pleaded.

Soul sneered as he looked at Jasmine then looked at him. This had to be an ex- boyfriend right?.

"Jaz who is this?" Soul asked again.

"Soul this is...", Jasmine still couldn't form the words.

"I'm Jasmine's partner Jay and I want her back", the boy told Soul with a death glare.

He looked at Soul like he had taken something precious from him.

"She's not going anywhere", Soul told as he pulled Jasmine back and stood in front of her ready to fight.


	20. One meister and 2 weapons,not good

"Stop it!" Jasmine told as she stood between them.

Soul and Jay growled at each other trying to move Jasmine out of the way.

"Stubborn woman stay out of this!" Jay hissed as he tried to get by her.

"Hey, no one talks to her like that!" Soul yelled as he tried to swirve around Jasmine.

She placed one hand on each of their chests. She sighed as confusion racked her brain.

"You were dead, you died in my arms", Jasmine told as she looked at Jay.

"Nobody ever took my soul away, leaving me to heal slowly, but now I'm ready to get that witch soul", Jay told as he clasped his two big hands around her's.

"Get your hands off of her!", Soul warned as he pushed against Jasmine's soft touch.

Jay smirked as he kissed her hand gently, like he used to have done a year ago. Soul jerked as he got out of Jasmine's reach. His arm turned into a scythe only to have Jay do the same. Their blades clashed with a bang, and they scraped as they tried to lose each other.

"Stop", Jasmine told as she gathered a white light in both of her hands.

She shot the light between the two of them blasting them apart. Soul slid back only to be caught by Jasmine's arms, and Jay didn't slide back he just looked at her with sadness. Soul looked over his shoulder and saw Jasmine's expression completely blank. She pushed Soul back up to his feet as his arms turned human.

"You've gotten stronger", Jasmine noticed as Soul stood by her side. "That used to be able to knock you off your feet".

"I trained while I was away, I'm stronger now. We can get that witch soul easily now trust me", Jay told as he approached her human arms open for her.

"I...You can't just suddenly pop up and expect me to make a decision on the spot! I thought you were dead! I mourned your deathe every day you were away from me! Now, I start to be like I used to be and you want me make a decision on the spot!" Jasmine yelled in fury as her hands tightened and tears streamed down her face.

Soul reached out and gently unpried one of her hands and slipped his into it. He hugged her hand with a soft squeeze and it was returned. Jay noticed this the entire time.

"I still want to be with you Jasmine. I still love you like I always had", Jay told her.

Soul looked at Jasmine's unchanged face now he knew why it had been hard to get over him. They had planned to be together, and unlike Soul he had admitted his feelings for her.

"My soul got torn in half because of you", Jasmine told him.

She pulled Soul back into the apartment and shut the door. She leaned against the door and it finally happened. Soul never seen Jasmine break down and cry before. It wasn't something he ever wanted to see. She slid down to the floor, pulled her legs to her chest, and rested her forehead on her knees as sobs escaped her. Soul sat down next to her and tugged on her arm. Jasmine looked at him momentarily and she threw her arms around him. She cried softly now into his shirt drenching it with her tears, but he didn't care. He just stroked her hair and rubbed her back as he held her tight as possible with one arm. He didn't ever want to see her like this again. After ten minutes of this Jasmine finally stopped crying and she just hugged him.

"Jaz I been needing to tell you something", Soul started.

She pulled back from the embrace to look him in the face. Her face was red and wet. A slight ring of red surrounded those big blue eyes as she looked at him curiously.

"I've been needing to tell you this, but every time I try something happens. But, I especially need to tell with the...current situation", Soul began as he rubbed her back. "Your considering going with him aren't you?".

Jasmine looked away as she bit her lip, she was torn. One side there was Jay who had been with her for atleast four years, and who she had fallen in love with. Then, on the other side there was Soul. Who she had met a year ago and they couldn't much less be in the same room with snapping at each other. But, something had been formed between them. Trust. Trust that they would watch each other's back no matter what.

"What are you needing to tell me?" Jasmine sighed as she looked at his red eyes with her blue ones.

"Never thought I'd say this", Soul struggled. "But, I like having you as a meister... and I want you to stay... at least that is until I'm a Death Scythe".

Jasmine dropped her arms and kept her head down. She then stood suddenly and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I'm nothing but trouble", Jasmine shot. "All I'm good for is bloodying someone up".

Soul stood abruptly and looked at her square in the face,"I like you how you are, not how strong you are".

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jasmine asked as her eyes narrowed.

"It means this GUY all of a sudden shows up and wants to collect the only soul he needs to be a Death Scythe. Isn't that suspicous to you?" Soul asked as he crossed his own arms.

"Your saying he's using me", Jasmine gathered.

"Well...yeah I think he's using you to get to be more powerful. Something he couldn't do without a meister", Soul explained.

"Isn't that what your using me for?" Jasmine blurted out.

"I want you to stay atleast until I'm a Death Scythe", Jasmine repeated what he had just said.

"...", there was that lump in Soul's throat.

"That's all anyone wants me for is to make them stronger", Jasmine told.

"I'm not using you...well in the beginning I was...", Soul didn't know what to say.

"I don't like her", was all he could think.

Her arms still fully inplace around herself, she looked at him complexed. Then, Jasmine tore from his gaze and went into her room shutting the door behind her. Soul sighed as he fell face first into the couch with a groan.

"Soooo not cool", Soul sighed under his pillow. "I turned a compliment into an insult way to go Soul".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Shinigami sama's office~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is that to your plan too?" Spirit guessed with a sigh.

"Yes, it is. But, I think it's time you know that this isn't my plan doing this. I guess you could say is that my plan is to interfere with fate", Shinigami sama told with a sigh. "Soon now I'll have to interfere".

"Interfere with fate! How in the world are you planning on doing that?" Spirit asked.

"I've already interfered once, but I fear I may have to again", Shinigami sighed as he continued to watch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The apartment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jasmine lay on her bed with her head under her pillow. She had a massive headache. What she should do is give Jay the boot for what he did to her. But, a part of Jasmine still loved him. Then, Soul went and made things more complicated by saying he wanted her to stay. If only this was seven months ago, then he'd open the door for her and throw her things out. There was also that accusation about Jay he had fronted her with.

"I don't know what to do", Jasmine whispered into her pillow.

Soul looked down at his soul necklace it had a huge crack running down Jasmine's half. Which he knew meant she was torn so bad it threatened to rip apart her soul again. He sighed knowing this was going to change everything for them permanetly.

Author's Note: Decisions, decisions. Who will she pick? Hmm... Anyway a total of 15 good reviews and 1 bad. I don't like bad comments, but everyone is entitled to their opinion and I don't expect everyone to like this story, so all well :). The next posting shall be 7/2/10- 7/7/10. Ohh, also good news for those who wanted a sequal, if I stay on this Soul Eater obsession there will be one. :) Luv u guys!

~Lily


	21. Wake up call to Jasmine

The next morning Soul waited patiently outside for his meister on his motorcycle. He'd thought he'd give her some space by waiting outside for her. He rested his head on the handle bars and sighed deeply. Soul jerked up his head because of the sound of the door shutting behind Jasmine. She had on a deep jade green T-shirt that actually fit her. Ripped jeans covered her legs and she had went with tenis shoes again. Her hair landed just underneathe her shoulders and curled at the ends. What stood out the most though was that her blue eyes were ringed with red. She descended the stairs and straddled the bike behind Soul and lightly wrapped her arms around him. The ride to school was awkward, no one dared speak. They didn't even look at each other. Jasmine touched him as less as possible on his bike. When they made it to the school she jumped off almost before he stopped and made her way into school by herself. Soul sighed as he got off in his black jacket and white tee.

"This is going to be a long day", he sighed as he trudged into the school.

Jasmine missed Stein's class because she complained of a migrain. So long story short she wasn't in class with him, now that had everyone talking. They said things along the lines of,"Oooo she dumped him". "He ran her off". "She's already sick of him". "He's sick of her". Etc. The day was boring, Soul slept in class as usual and dreamed of the day he thought of Jasmine different.

Author Note: Just so you know that particular moment is in chapter 9.

He woke with a start as the bell rang telling them get out. Soul slugged out of class looking at his shoes like they were the best thing in the world, when he ran into...

"Watch where your going", Jay grumbled.

Soul's head snapped up his eyes filled with flames, he had enough of this guy.

"I got an idea how about you go after that witch soul...and get blasted into the next century so I won't have to see your face again", Soul told with a sneer.

"Wow! That must be a first for you having an idea an all", Jay smirked.

"Leave Jaz alone or else", Soul warned.

"Ohh, I see you love her don't you now that is just precious! Little Soul fell in love with his meister, how cute!", Jay laughed evilly.

"Your one to talk, now what was it you said? Oh yeah,_'I still want to marry you Jasmine. I still love you like I always had'. _ Now that takes the cake", Soul laughed.

"Oh, I just said all that stuff to butter her up. All I want that girl for is to get that one soul. But, hey atleast I haven't got saved by her more times then I saved her", Jay mentioned. "If I gathered right it's you 1 and her 4".

"Atleast I didn't tear her soul in half", Soul shot.

"Atleast I didn't nearly let her die", Jay growled getting inches from Soul's face.

"Atleast I've never left her", Soul smiled at that one.

Jay's face turned as red as fire as he turned his arm into a scythe and swiped. Soul ducked and turned his arm into a scythe also.

"Fight!" someone shouted.

Everyone gathered around and cheered for whoever they thought would win this one. Liz followed the crowd and got a "uh oh" look on her face. She whispered something to Kidd then took off down the hall as fast as she could.

Jasmine staggered out of the school infirmary, her head still throbbed. She ruffled her hair as she faced her locker and began to open it to grab a jacket Soul had stuffed in there forever ago. She was frezzing too death. She began to put the simple combination in when she heard something down the hall. It was followed by the sound of shoes slipping on the newly waxed floor.

"JASMINE!JASMINE!JASMINE!JASMINE!" someone shouted.

Jasmine turned her head confused to see Liz running like the devil was on her heals.

"Liz?" Jasmine puzzled.

BAM!

Jasmine groaned as she lay flat on her back she rolled over and next to her was a frantic Liz. Liz scrambled to her feet as she slid a bit. Jasmine climbed to her feet to hear what she was mumbling like she was high on caffine.

"Soul...some dude...blades...crowd...got to stop him...", Liz spat out in parts.

"What?" Jasmine asked dumbfounded.

"Soul is fighting some other scythe dude, it's getting bad you have to stop him before he kills someone not on Shinigami's list", Liz told.

Jasmine got a look of horror on her face, she grabbed the chain around her neck, and yanked up Soul's soul necklace only to see it was pitch black.

"I'm so stupid", Jasmine said distressed.

She and Liz took off like a bullets down the hall. Every now and then they would slip and slide, but they were making progress. Finally, Jasmine saw the crowd of kids around the fight. She pushed and shoved them out of the way until she saw the fight. Blood was splattered on the white floors...and it was all Soul's.

"I thought it would have been Soul whipping him", Liz mumbled.

"Jay...um...the other dude is a three star like me Liz. He used to be my partner", Jasmine sighed.

Liz looked at her like"huh, what?".

Soul fell to the ground with his arm still in the form of a scythe. His lip busted and several cuts were in his jacket. Red splatterd on his white shirt. Jay raised his blade only to get a foot in the jaw. The crowd cheered ruthessly.

Jay gasped as a kick made contact.

Jasmine whirled around socking him a few in his gut, and ducked down and knocked his feet out from underneathe him. Jay landed flat on his back only to jump back up, straight into Jasmine's upper cut hook. He stumbled back and looked at her confused.

"Jasmine babe...", he began.

"Don't call me babe you jerk!" Jasmine snapped. "How dare you attack him!".

"He started it", Jay lied.

"Cut the crap!", Jasmine yelled. "If he started it then there would be a wound on you where he lunged unexpectedly".

Jay looked at her like she was a genius.

"Your not the only one who learned a few things", Jasmine told. "Something else I learned is you better stay away from Soul".

Everyone in the crowd watched mouth's open in shock.

"If I ever catch you around either of us I'll blast you through the nearest wall", Jasmine threatened with anger in her eyes as a orange light formed in her right hand.

Soul looked down around his neck at Jasmine's soul necklace it was black. 

"But, we're a team", Jay told turning his arm back to normal.

"We _were_ a team. Now Soul and I are a team", Jasmine corrected. "Take a hike Jay".

She turned around to help the injured Soul up only for Tsubaki to yell,"Jasmine look out!".

Jasmine whirled around to see him about to slice her with his scythe arm. Jasmine jumped up and kicked him on the jaw, only for him to hook his scythe arm around her right calf and yank her back down to hard floor. Blood gushed from the wound as she layed there. Jasmine began to sit up when he put a foot to her chest.

"Listen here you little slut! You may act like a weapon, but remember your not one!" Jay yelled as he swung down his arm.

BAM!

Soul football tackled him into the lockers, and pinned him by the neck.

"Don't you ever touch her again, you do and I'll slit your throat", Soul warned as he dropped him on his butt. "No one! Do you hear me knuckle head? Touches her!".

Everyone broke out in chuckles. Soul turned his back on the now stunned Jay as he went over and helped Jasmine up. She grasped his hand and got to her feet where she limped lightly, that when she saw his wide smile. She noticed that one of his jacket sleeves had gotten ripped off completely from the seam. Then, she chuckled lightly she knew why he was smiling... she chose him over Jay.

"Whooh! Go Soul and Jasmine", BlackStar yelled surprising everyone.

Everyone clapped and Jasmine rolled her eyes as she heard Kidd mention something about how Soul's jacket wasn't symmetrical. Soul snikered, leaned down, and kissed her softly on the cheek. Jasmine's cheeks went pink as everyone whooped and cheered louder.

One thought crossed Soul's mind,"Crap!".

He thought this as he saw the pink rise on her cheeks. His heart jumped into his throat as he sighed.

"BlackStar was right, two words that should never be put into one sentence. BlackStar and right should never mix", he thought in his head . "I _**do **_like her".

"I told you guys he liked her!" Liz shouted.

Jasmine sighed deeply only to hear someone say,"Look out!".

Jasmine looked in front of her to see Jay charging. She was too weak to fight hand to hand, and Soul was battered with that last rescue attempt. She looked at Liz pleadingly and she nodded in a blur. Jay froze. Jasmine all of a sudden had a semi- automatic pistol smack dab in the center of his forehead, ready to shoot.

"I may not be a weapon, but I have plenty of friends who are", Jasmine glared as Jay began to back up then he ran straight out the doors.

Liz turned back to normal and gave Jasmine a high five while saying," No one messes with my favorite couple".

"We're not a couple", Jasmine and Soul said at the same time reluctantly.

Both their faces got pink.

"Then why are you two blushing?" Liz challenged.

"Why did she have to start this in front of everyone?" Jasmine thought with a sigh.

"I'm too cool to blush", Soul stated.

Jasmine smirked as she got up on her tip toes and kissed Soul on the cheek too only to make his face burning red. Her and everyone else broke out laughing.

"Not cool Jaz", he muttered as he crossed his human arms.

Jasmine wrapped her arms around his torso and laughed as she kissed his forearm which no one caught, then he began to loosen up. Soul sighed with a small smile and wrapped one arm around her waist as everyone awwed, he growled lightly but didn't budge his arm. He had won...she was his...partner wise atleast.

"I'm totally hooked on her", he thought.

He thought this since he just allowed her emberass him horribly. No one got away with that, but he wasn't complaining since he got a kiss from her. He loved to aggrivate her, heck he liked everything about her, even how stubborn she was.

"Great", he thought in his head as he pulled her even closer. "I'm addicted to her".


	22. Blair attacks

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Shinigami sama's office~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well never thought she'd choose him", Spirit pondered.

"Neither did I, this girl has been dodging my bullet left and right", Shinigami stated.

"What?" Spirit asked.

"Okay, I'll tell you my plan", Shinigami sighed. "It's...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The pool~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jasmine swam smooth graceful laps around the perimeter of the concrete rectangle with ease. Soul sat on a lawn chair and looked up at the smiling moon. He had decided last minute to bring Jasmine here, she didn't protest. She dived under the water and swam to the other end. She had on her royal blue bikini, because that's the one Soul had grabbed. See Soul made her stay outside as he ran in and got their suits and towels. So Jasmine laughed when she saw which one he had gotten of her's. Soul had made the decision that BlackStar's forced kiss wasn't going to count. Jasmine's head broke water as she wiped her hair back, she swam to the edge of the pool and rested her arms at the edge as she watched her partner. Yes, by the way. They are all alone. He was deep in thought when he got a small wave of water in his face. He jumped as he looked into the pool to see a laughing Jasmine. He jerked his shirt off and dove in to get his revenge. Jasmine laughed as she swam away from him, Soul reached out and grabbed her ankle. Jasmine twisted in his grasp onto her back and tried to get away doing back strokes, but it too was useless. Finally, she quit struggling. Soul pulled her straight to him, he released her ankle and grabbed her wrist. With one free hand he dunked his partner.

Jasmine gasped as she came to the surface, with her left hand she splashed him straight in the face. Soul released her arm as Jasmine dunked him. She waited patiently waiting for him to come back up , but nothing.

"Soul?" she said.

Then, in a blur Soul grabbed her from behind and pulled her under. Getting him a light punch in the chest. He countered with a kick that got her shoulder, but it didn't hurt her. Jasmine swam to surface as did Soul, Soul came up to get a wave of water in the face again. He growled as he lunged for the laughing girl. Her laughing slowed her down long enough to get a hold of her wrists.

"Stop splashing me", he threatened.

"Or what? Huh, waya goin' to do?" Jasmine smirked.

Soul dunked her under and brought her back to the surface. Jasmine glared daggers at him then she spat out some pool water that she had gotten in her mouth on his face. Soul rolled his eyes at her.

"You wanted to know what I was goin' to do", he told as he smirked.

Jasmine kicked up her leg and pushed away from him, his hold broke as she backed away from him.

"Okay, enough games Soul you haven't been telling me something so spill", she demanded.

"Umm...", he didn't know what to say.

Jasmine sighed as she climbed out and sat on the same lawn chair Soul had been sitting on before.

"Soul...what aren't you telling me?" Jasmine frowned frustrated.

He scratched the back of his head, his eyes zoomed in on his soul necklace around her neck. It was...pink...emberassed. He looked down at Jasmine's to see green...frustration. With a growl Jasmine pushed herself off the lawn chair.

"Stubborn woman", Soul stated loud and clear.

Jasmine's head whipped in his direction her eyes narrowing every second. Finally, resolve came in her eyes. She smirked and at that moment he knew she was going to get revenge for that little comment. She sighed loosing the revenge in her eyes.

"We're partners you're supposed to tell me when something's wrong", she told frustration edgeing her voice.

"It's late you want to head home?" Soul he changed subjects as he got out.

"Sure, why not. Since your not going to tell me", Jasmine shrugged with a light growl as they walked out together.

Soul looked down out her open hand at her side, and he slipped his hand into her's as she climbed on the bike. Jasmine sighed as she shook his hand from her's...yep he had made her mad. He gave up on her hand as they got on his motorcycle. He climbed on in front of her, turning his attention to her arms, and wrapped her arm's as tight as he could around him. Jasmine didn't protest this time she sighed as she released control of her arm muscles. Then they rode off home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Shinigami sama's office~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So that's what your plan is", Spirit said his face unsure.

"Yes, she has escaped her fate so many times. I have to interfere definetly soon", Shinigami sama sighed. "Did you deliver their final mission to their door step?".

"Yes. Their last soul", Spirit told as they both watched the pair in the mirror.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Soul and Jasmine's apartment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jasmine slipped off the motorcycle her T-shirt covering her suit. They were approaching the stairs when they saw something taped to the front of the door. Their _last _mission together right there in front of them. Soul looked at Jasmine as she confidently ripped the paper away from the door and read. Her eyes followed the letter then she sighed as she folded it up into a square.

"When is it?" Soul groaned knowing the look on her face.

The "crap I gotta get up early" look.

"When does the sun come up?" she asked knowing she'd regret it.

"About five or six wh- dang we got to get _that _early?" Soul complained as his meister and him trudged up the stairs.

Jasmine responded with a small bob of her head. They opened the apartment door only for Soul to nearly yank her back and head in a completely other direction. Sitting on their couch was Blair. Jasmine's mouth dropped open as Blair practically jumped on Soul before he could retreat.

"Soul, oh Soul I missed you sooo much!" Blair purred as she squeezed him closer.

Soul got a look at Jasmine's face she was...angry at who he didn't know but boy was she angry. But, he didn't think she was mad at him anymore. Her attention was now zeroed in on the cat all over Soul. Jasmine grabbed Blair by the arm, not hurting her but she jerked Blair off of Soul.

"Who are you?" Blair hissed.

"Umm...Blair...this is Jasmine my new meister", Soul told as started gathering the look on his partner's face.

She was jealous! Soul smirked at the thought of her being jealous over him, he liked the idea ...

Blair looked Jasmine over skeptically,"You two dating?".

Jasmine choked when she heard Blair say that releasing the cat's arm.

"Why would you think that?" Soul asked nervous.

"She's not pretty enough", Blair told.

"Why I oughta!", Jasmine growled as she began to lunge at Blair.

Soul jumped behind her and grabbed her around the waist.

"Now why did Blair have to go and say that", Soul thought with a sigh.

Blair just smiled before she turned into a cat and left the apartment through the open door.

Jasmine glared at him like he had just punched her in the face,"Who was that?".

"Long story me and...Maka had a mix up about a witch. Resulting in her popping in and out every now and then", Soul sighed as his chest tightened at the thought of Maka. "Maka never liked her either".

"Why did Blair have to do that in front of her?" Soul groaned in his head as he plopped down on the couch.

"Soul how did Maka die?" Jasmine spoke.

Soul tightened at the sound of her name, he could practically feel his heart being crushed. Jasmine dulled the pain, she numbed him, and replaced the pain with something else. Something that Soul realized. She gave him hope and he liked her for that. She never said she couln't do something she just say she didn't plan on it. Soul had no hope after Maka died. But, even Jasmine's prescence couldn't stop the pain of this. Soul sat foreward as he let his head fall into his hands.

"We were on a mission. I got hurt and she refused to use me. I was too late getting to her", Soul told without eye contact.

Jasmine looked at the ground looking as though she severly regretted it.

"I'm going to bed, but I suggest you don't sleep in your bed tonight", Jasmine told.

"Why?" Soul furrowed his eyebrows.

"Itching powder", she shrugged as she went down the hall into her room shutting the door. "Though I think I wouldn't mind throwing the cat in it".

Soul chuckled, yep it's still Jasmine. She only warned him because of what she had asked prior and maybe because she liked him.

"Does she like me?" Soul thought.

He thought of her jealousy towards Blair, the way her face mirrored his red one after they kissed, and how she had kissed him on the cheek.

"Girls", Soul thought with a sigh. "Why are they soo complicated?".

With that thought Soul layed down on the couch and fell asleep.

That night Soul tossed and turned on the uncomfortable couch. He growled frustrated when finally he decided he didn't care. He walked down the hall and opened Jasmine's door and walked up to her bed side. Soul kicked the matress waking her up with a start. She growled as she shoved her face into her pillow then returned her glares to him.

"What do you want Soul?" she lightly growled.

"Scoot over", he sighed impatiently.

Jasmine's face went pink,"What?".

"I said scoot over. Either you move over, _you _sleep on the couch, or _you _sleep in the itching powder infested bed. Take your pick", Soul told crossing his arms over his chest.

Jasmine sighed as she came to a conclusion. She scooted over next to the wall with the window with a huff. Soul slipped into the bed next to her and pulled the covers over him.

"Don't try anything", Jasmine warned.

"I'll resist doing **that** at three o'clock in the morning", he replied sarcasm heavy in his tone.

Author Notes: Yeah, you can totally tell they're morning people can't you :) Next posting shall be between 7/6/10- 7/12/10.


	23. Last mission together

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

SLAM!

"I'm getting rid of that stupid clock as soon as I can", Soul growled as he let his head collapse on the pillow.

He turned his head to see his sleeping partner soundlessly sleeping next to him. Her light almond hair was pulled into a pony-tail and she slept on her side facing him. Soul looked around her waist to see why exactly she had been forced to sleep so close, his arm was constricted tightly around her. Soul sighed as he moved his arm quickly and jumped out of the bed. The jolt woke Jasmine with a start. She sat up and stretched her arms above her head. She sighed when she looked out the window to see the sky go from black to gray.

"You want to shower first?" she yawned.

"Um...sure", Soul shrugged as his face reddened.

He turned swiftly into the bathroom and turned on ice cold water to cool him down. He came out with a towel around him, only for Jasmine to pass him, and go in shutting the door behind her.

Soul slipped his cloths on and got some cereal as he waited.

"Our last soul collecting mission", Soul sighed.

Jasmine came out fully clothed in jeans, a purple tank, tenis shoes, and her hair still in a pony-tail only brushed. She sat down in front of him eating her usual pop-tart, they were in perfect silence when Soul decided this may be his last conversation with her. When he would become a Death Scythe he didn't know if she'd would still want to stay partners or if she'd go her own way.

"You sleep good last night?" Soul asked.

Jasmine slightly nodded, "Yeah, but _someone_ kept pulling me to the other side of the bed last night".

She lifted her gaze with a small smirk as she saw Soul's face get pink. Soul cleared his throat as he put the bowel in the sink. Jasmine tossed her wrapper into the trash and they went out the door together. The ride to the destination was a while, but it was back in the middle of nowhere. The sand covering the ground, tumbleweeds rolling along the ground, and a cliff about thirty feet away. Soul sighed as he stopped the bike, Jasmine got off, and popped her back with a wince of pain. Soul sighed as he turned his body towards her. The sun finally came up over the ridge to warm them up, explaining Jasmine's choice of shirt. Soul could see the light pail scar snaking it's way up her arm. He remembered how she had gotten that and sighed.

"What?" Jasmine asked suddenly.

"Nothing",Soul shook his head.

Jasmine shrugged as she sat next to him,"This is our last soul".

He nodded,"I know". "What are you going to do when this is done?".

"I don't know, maybe go visit my mom. She lives at the edge of the city, but I never see her. Maybe go see my sisters", Jasmine shrugged.

"You have sisters?" Soul asked shocked.

"Yeah, two older sisters. I'm the baby I guess, they're both weapons though", Jasmine told.

Soul never would have figuered _her_ to be the youngest sister. Then, he sensed it witch magic.

Soul and Jasmine jumped to their feet to be shocked to death.

"Jay?" Jasmine gasped. "Your the witch".

Jay smirked,"Yeah, why'd you think I healed from that blow a year ago? I'm an armory witch, I turn at will into any weapon of my choosing".

Jasmine growled,"Great".

Soul reached out and took her hand turning into a full scythe. Jasmine swung at Jay's head only to have him shoot knives out of his hand. Jasmine let out a squeak as she ducked and used Soul's blade to deflect.

"Witch Hunter Slash!" Jasmine yelled as Soul felt something tug at his soul.

The slash knocked Jay back a few feet. He turned his arm into a scythe and as he slashed at them. Jasmine used the handle of the scythe to block. Jay backed off with a satisfying grin on his face. Jasmine looked down to see blood dripping onto the sand. The handle of the scythe was bleeding, Jasmine gasped as Soul was forced to turn back into his human form.

"Did I mention I can inflict damage onto weapons too?" Jay sneered.

Soul reached out with his hand ready for her to use him again as he got to his feet. He did this despite the huge cut going across his chest.

"Don't even think about it", Jasmine glared as he started to get up.

Soul looked at her feircely.

"I'll be fine you rest", she told as she gathered blue light in her hands.

"Stubborn woman", Soul growled as he began to go after her.

He flinched slightly from pain, but it wasn't going to stop him. Until, that is a huge forcefield incased him.

"Jaz!" Soul yelled furious.

"I told you I'll be fine", she growled as she dodged a hit. "I'm not using you when your bleeding like that!".

She shot the blue light at Jay hitting him head on and making him do flip flops. Jay jumped back to his feet as he slashed at Jasmine's head, she ducked and kicked his feet out from under him. She shot the blue light once again after which she was breathing heavy.

"You can only use your soul as a weapon so long", Jay taunted as he swung again.

Jasmine dodged again, but her reflexes slowed by two seconds. Soul noticed and started to get up when pain shot through him making him stay down. He looked at Jasmine as she slowed bit by bit. A white shield made out of soul spun out of her hands. The scythes blade banged down on the soul shield, he pushed making her growl and get to her knees holding up the shield. Jasmine lashed out kicking him hard in the knee, hearing a loud crack that made Jay howl in pain. He limped away from her as she struck out with her fists. He dodged then circled around her making her face the opposite direction . The forcefield dissolved showing how much Jasmine's soul had weakened. Soul tackled him to the ground causing Jay to hit his head hard on the ground he layed motionless. Blood dripped onto the sand as he growled at the growing pain in his chest, he got to his feet and began to lose his footing.

"Soul your hurt", Jasmine told as Soul began to teeter to one side.

She put one of his arms around her shoulders and put one of her's around his waist. She helped him sit back down. Soul growled at her as the forcefield went back up.

"Jaz, I'll be fine", he told as scratched the back of his head.

"Don't lie to me", Jasmine glared.

"I'm n-", Soul's lie got cut off.

"When you lie to me you get nervous. When you get nervous you begin to fidget with you hands", she shot.

"How'd you?" Soul muttered.

"I know you Soul. I also know that your not okay", she told.

"He's not even moving so why with the forcefield!" Soul yelled at her.

"Because Jay...he's always had a trick up his sleeve I don't trust that he's dead", she explained. "Especially after he survived the blow he took for me".

"Jasmine! Dang it, you stubborn woman! You don't even like me so what difference would it make!" Soul continued to yell.

Jasmine just shook her head she walked outside of the forcefield as she looked back at him.

"If something happened to you because you were trying to protect me...I couldn't forgive myself", she told then turned to face Jay as he regained consciousness.

Jasmine was about five feet away from the cliff when Jay gathered energy in his hands. She stood her ground as she summoned her soul shield. Jay smirked as he figuered something out. If her soul was being stretched into two different things, a shield and a forcefield. One would have to be stronger then the other, he smirked as he shot his energy at the forcefield. With a grunt Jasmine strengthened the forcefield and her shield deminished. In a blink of an eye Jay turned his blast to her.

Jasmine got hit straight on, being blast straight off the cliff. She yelped as she grabbed hold of the ledge with her two hands that were slipping quickly. She tried to find somewhere to put her feet only to be left with no help. Jay looked down at the girl hanging on for dear life.

"See this wouldn't had happened is you had decided to be my partner again", Jay told with a sick smile.

"Rather drop dead", Jasmine growled.

"Okay", Jay shrugged.

He drove the sole of his shoe on top of her left hand. He twisted his foot left to right as Jasmine gasped in pain and struggled to hang on. Her left hand fell away useless as he went to her right hand. The forcefield disappeared as Soul made his move.

SLASH!

Soul slashed a deep gash across Jay's back. He fell to his knees and hit the ground lifeless. Jasmine's left hand flew up to the ledge once again as she dangled there. She was too weak from using her soul too much, she couldn't pull herself back up, and it was getting harder to hold on. Soul began to reach down and help her when someone stopped him. Shinigami sama had his huge hand on Soul's shoulder holding him back.

"Soul!" Jasmine cried out as she felt her hands slip.

Author Note: Ooohhh Cliff hanger for the what...third time. Sorry, but got to keep you guys reading :) Now down to buisiness there is only going to be two more chapters ...then the sequal. Now I want to make a deal with you guys.. if I get 22-26 reviews by 7/17/10 I shall post both chapters 24 and 25 on 7/17/10. If not the epilogue will be pushed back a week...deal? Well thats all I got to say, love you guys.

Lots of love

~Lily


	24. Ultimate decision

Jasmine's hands fell away, when Shinigami sama snapped his huge fingers. Jasmine froze where she was about to fall, the wind ceased to blow, and nothing moved. Shinigami sama stopped time.

"Soul do you really want to save her?" Shinigami asked.

"Yes", Soul nodded.

"Soul, if you do save her then The Fates will get their revenge eventaully", Shinigami told.

"What? The Fates?" Soul puzzled.

"The Fates if you don't know consist of the first two three star meisters and the first Death Scythe. They were chosen by the the first Shinigami to decide who would die, the one weapon was the most powerful weapon. The first meister who makes the future, the second meister that controls the past, and the first Death Scythe that makes the present. They decide everything that has to do with death, who will die, when where, etc.. I take the soul. Jasmine has severly angered them by dodging their attempts to kill her. You do this and they'll get revenge on you", Shinigami told him.

"I'm not following why they're angry with her?" Soul asked.

"Jasmine was supposed to be born a weapon like you, but she wasn't. Her soul changed into a meister's half way through the pregnancy. She was a defect, she was born a meister who had the personality of a weapon an the instincts of one too. She was never supposed to live long, when she became a meister she was supposed to have died when I brough her to you. In short she was supposed to have died a long time ago. I interfered not wanting a good meister to go to waist. So her life span expanded, that's all I could hope for, then she was supposed to have died on your first mission together", Shinigami explained.

"But, I saved her", Soul stated.

"Yes, you saved her. Foiling The Fates plans. You weren't supposed to, you went off your path you could say when you saved her that first time. Their picked future for you two was that she was supposed to have died and you move on to another meister", Shinigami continued. "Since that didn't work they decided to try again. So they helped Jay finish healing so he could do their dirty work. He was supposed to have killed her as she defended you, but you saved her again", Shinigami explained.

"I still don't understand", Soul shook his head confused.

"You've interfered with her staying alive so much Soul that your life force is now entangled with her's. They can't kill her without moving you out of the way, whether that means them killing you or simply another tactic. This will seal the deal, if you save her again making her defy The Fates the third time it will permanetly seal your fate with her's. If you do this they will do something drastic", Shinigami warned.

"What about Jasmine?" he asked quietly.

"They've wanted her dead for a long time Soul, and it's only a matter of time before they win. This girl has no future, she's done soemthing no one should ever do and that's tick off The Fates. They could kill her tomorrow if you save her for all I know. The Fates will have their way with her eventually. They could end her life tomorrow Soul, she has no future with that over her head", Shinigami expressed.

"Yes, she will have a future", Soul told him. "I'll protect her, I'll keep her alive no matter what".

"Very well", Shinigami nodded.

Soul reached out and grabbed her two frozen hands that had just lost their grip on the ledge. Time went back to normal as Soul pulled her up the cliff and got her on land. He threw his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. Jasmine held on just as tight as she got over the shock of nearly dying. Soul looked behind him to see no trace of Shinigami sama. Soul would protect her...he was going to be with her...if she would allow it.

"You okay?" Soul asked.

He looked at her to see blood splattered on her shirt from his bleeding wound.

Jasmine nodded,"Soul, the witch's soul".

Soul got up and walked over to the soul with Jasmine at his side . He picked up the floating soul , swallowed, and was engulfed in a white light.


	25. Goodbye or not

**Congradulations! I've gotten enough reviews to put this out early ! You've made it to the heart stopping end to Soul's New Meister, but for all of you that have actually read my author notes that it really isn't the end for Soul and Jasmine's adventures. Whether they may be just partners or more their adventures shall continue! :) Anyway I'm talking too much. I'd just like to thank all u reviewers and readers that made writing this story worth while. Don't forget to get to read the author note at the bottom to find out when the sequal comes out.**

**Special thanks to (in random order): beyond birthday and L, ObeseOrange, ., WickedlyMe, Za-Za67, ToshiroHitsugayagirlfriend, Imou, Lithium Suicide, Ruby Rememberance, Tsukara no Kurou, Bellenmore, procrastinating artist, , and fantasticpanda101. All for reviewing!**

**Enjoy:)**

**~Lily**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DWMA gym~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone sat in the fold up chairs, it was a celebration of a new Death Scythe. Up on a stage was Shinigami, Soul, and Kidd. Kidd was fixing Soul's tie of his Death Scythe suit as everyone got seated. Soul kept trying to look over the young shinigami's shoulder.

"Soul stop that! I can not make you symmetrical if you do not stay still", Kidd scolded.

"Sorry", he mumbled.

"I'm sure she'll be here", Kidd muttered.

"What?" Soul said.

"I'm sure Jasmine will be here. That's who your looking for right? Because I haven't seen her come in yet", Kidd assumed.

"Yeah, I'm looking for her", Soul admitted in defeat. "She said she'd be here".

"Then she'll be here, her mom doesn't live that far away. So I'm sure she'll make it in time", Kidd reassured the nervous Soul as he patted him on the back.

Everyone sat in the black fold up chairs in front of the medium size stage. The stage had a banner at the top saying,"Congratulations Soul!". Blood red drapes pinned to the sides in a dramatic manner.

See it has now been a month since Soul had become a Death Scythe and so far nothing was going good for him. Jasmine had moved out and now he hardly seen her. His only contact was the occasional phone call to see how he was doing. She said she was considering retiring and moving into the country or move in with her sisters. Every now and then Soul would accidently catch her on the street and they'd act like nothing had changed. But, he had made sure to deliver his invitation to the ceremony in person. She had smiled and told him she wouldn't dare miss it. It was now only five minutes until the ceremony started and he was getting nervous. His family was there including his brother Wes. Jasmine's dad and two girls who looked like her were there, he guessed those would be her sisters. The one on the left looked like the oldest, she had bright blond hair, and deep brown eyes. The second sister had blood red hair with the same deep chocolate eyes.

"Soul calm down", Kidd sighed for the millionth time. "I know Jasmine, she'll be here".

Soul could only nod, he didn't know. They hadn't talked since he given her the invitation and that was two weeks ago.

"She's part of the ceremony, she will be here", Kidd sighed.

It was traditional for the meister to be by the side of the weapon as they were officially put on record as Death Scythe.

"What if she forgot?" Soul asked.

"I don't think she did", Kidd smiled.

He pointed down the only aile, Soul looked and his shark teeth were shown in a wide smile. Coming down the narrow strip was Jasmine. Everyone was dressed formal and she was no exception. She had on a silk jade green dress. It went down just above her knees, went in tightly at the waist then flared out, with a band around the waist. The dress had a v-neck and two thick straps that crossed in the front then went over her shoulders and she had on black high heels. Her hair was down and curled lightly on the ends, her make up consisted of lip gloss, and eyeliner with a little dark green eyeshadow. She walked down the strip and hurried her way up the stage next to Soul. Soul smiled as she side hugged him.

"Sorry I'm late, mom made me change my shoes", she complained.

Soul looked to now see a woman beside her dad. The woman had deep brown eyes and light almond hair pulled into a pony-tail. She smiled warmly at Soul and waved when she caught him looking at her. Soul nodded nervously as he turned his attention to Jasmine.

"Didn't think you'd make it", he told.

"I told you I wouldn't miss it", Jasmine laughed with a smile.

"We're starting", Kidd told.

Everyone sat quietly as Jasmine fixed Soul's tie. He had fussed so much it had gotten messed up, as she fixed his tie, he noticed she had on his soul necklace still. It was orange as ever. His necklace was on top of his dress shirt, when he last checked it was as blue as her eyes.

"Ready", she smiled as she patted him on the chest.

"I guess", he mumbled.

Shinigami was standing in the middle of the stage waiting on the pair to walk over to him. Soul reached out and grabbed Jasmine's hand nervously as they walked to Shinigami. Shinigami had Spirit holding out a book pages full with names scribbled in. Filled with the names of the weapon and meister and drops of their blood next to the names. Soul wasn't too happy with the idea of the ceremony, if you got techinical it was a ceremony of Jasmine signing Soul over to Shinigami. They could stay partners if so desired it just meant Soul answered to Shinigami first and Jasmine second. Soul sighed as he signed his name and Jasmine did so also. Then Spirit pricked their finger tips and placed their bloody fingertips on the paper next to their names. The blood glowed white as the contract was complete. Everyone clapped when Spirit closed the book which signaled all was left was, Soul hated this part, the speech.

Soul walked up to the microphone on the stand, and looked at the quiet crowd. His and Jasmine's families in the front rows looking at him anxiously.

"Well...what can I say it wasn't easy to get here", Soul began scratching the back of his head. "But, I had help. If it wasn't for two people I couldn't have become a Deathe Scythe. Those two people are Maka Albarn and Jasmine Leany. Maka believed in me so much she died to keep our dream of me being a Death Scythe alive. She also helped me attain 79 souls. Jasmine was there when I needed someone to give me hope again, and believe me she did whether she had to beat it into me...she still did. She didn't give up on me even though we couldn't stand each other, she also helped me get my remaining souls. Even if that meant her taking a few hits. So thanks to both of them for helping me".

Everyone clapped as the pink faced Soul looked at Jasmine behind him. Her cheeks pink and a slight smile on her lips.

"Well, if we're sticking to tradition here Soul. I believe you should pick your dance partner so we can get the dance started", Shinigami told.

Soul turned behind him and held out his hand to Jasmine.

"You want to dance?" he smiled.

Jasmine rolled her eyes with a huge smile on her face, she nodded as she took his hand. He led her off the stage down the aile and onto the dance floor. Soul got a lump in his throat. He placed one hand on her waist,and the other in her hand. Jasmine placed her hand on the elbow of the hand on her waist, and the other hand went into his. The music started Soul led in the dance nervously, he knew how to dance. But, this was the first time he had danced with her. Jasmine chuckled the few times he stumbled, but she didn't say a word about it. After half the song was over everyone else joined in the dance. The pairs are as followed:

BlackStar and Tsubaki "Even thought she's taller then him".

Jasmine's mom and dad.

Soul's parents

Kidd, Patty, and Liz "Who knows how that worked?".

Etc.

"So let me get this straight", Spirit began. "You gave him a choice whether or not to let her die. When you saved her to keep her from dying".

"Yes, I knew he wouldn't let her die. But, I thought I'd give him a choice none the less", Shinigami nodded.

"I will never understand the way your mind works", Spirit sighed.

"I couldn't let her die. She has a rare gift, it would truly be a waist", Shinigami told.

"Huh?" Spirit gasped.

"She has the gift of Permanent Soul Binding, it's a rare gift given to a meister every millenia. It would had been such a waist to let her die. But, The Fates will have their say in this, three times she has escaped death. This will not go over well ", Shinigami told.

Spirit and Shinigam watched as the pair danced. They were dancing into their third song when Soul decided to ask her.

"Jaz, are you going to stay a meister?" he cursed in his head after he said it.

Wrong question.

"I don't know, after having you as a weapon it'll be pretty boring with anyone else", she smiled with a light laugh.

Soul rolled his eyes as he pulled her closer.

"You...can stay my partner you know", he told.

"I know, but...do you want me to be your partner Soul?" Jasmine asked. "We don't exactly get along you know".

Soul rolled his eyes,"Is that a subtle warning that I might _accidently _fall tonight?".

Jasmine growled lightly, "No".

"Well it seems to me we're getting along fine...for the moment", Soul added with a slight chuckle.

" Okay, let me say it straight out then. We're not gathering souls anymore, and if I remember right you didn't want me to stick around after you turned into a Death Scythe", Jasmine sighed.

"Well...I wouldn't really mind if you stick around", Soul muttered as he looked away from her.

"What exactly do you need me for Soul?" Jasmine questioned.

She always had a talent for asking tough questions.

"I ...I _need _you Jaz, not your help. I just need you", Soul told his cheeks getting pink.

Jasmine smiled,"That's all I needed to know".

Soul wrapped his arms around her waist, and Jasmine placed her arms around his neck. Soul and her stopped dancing, and Soul decided something. He leaned in slowly as he raised his hand and placed a finger under Jasmine's chin. He lifted her head up to meet him half way there. Finally, he placed his lips gently on her's. Fireworks went off inside of him, and sparks flew from the kiss. Soul leaned in deepening the kiss and Jasmine didn't object she returned his kiss fully. Their two half necklaces clasped together to form the full soul and it glowed a bright white as the two kissed.

"Two broken souls come together to make one", Shinigami sighed.

Everyone turned to see the bright light and saw the pair.

"It's about time", Liz smiled. "That's a real kiss that no one forced them into".

"Haha Soul's kissing Jasmine", BlackStar ranted until Tsubaki placed her hand over his mouth.

They pulled apart to see each other's red faces. Jasmine smiled and Soul wrapped his arms tighter around her. Everyone went to mind their own buisiness with encouragement from Liz.

"Am I your first kiss?" Soul smirked at her pink face.

Jasmine suddenly thought the wall was the most fascinating thing in the world, becasue her eyes were glued to it. Soul laughed as he pulled closer.

"Well, in that case. I'm the first and last person you kiss", Soul told matter of factly as he placed his forehead on her's.

"What?" Jasmine half laughed as she moved her head away from his. "What gives you the right?".

"How can I put this blunt enough so you'll understand me?...", Soul pondered aloud.

"Jaz?" Soul asked.

She looked up at him,"Yeah?".

"Will you be my partner again and my...girlfriend?" Soul asked nervously.

Jasmine looked at him shocked and said,"W-what?".

Soul smirked," I said will you be my partner and girlfriend?".

"I-uh", she was actually stuttering for once. "Why?".

"Is that the best you got girl?" Soul laughed as he pulled her against his chest. "Because I like you and the thought of you even being near another guy kills me".

"...", Jasmine's mouth was wide open.

"I'll repeat it one more time since you apprently can't process anything I'm saying", Soul smiled softly.

He placed his forehead on her's and said,"Will you be my girlfriend?".

Jasmine looked up at him and said,"-

**_To be continued in Soul's New Meister: New Fates._**

**Author Note: Ooooh cliff hanger, again :) In the words of my good friend fantasticpanda101 ,"You are evil for using sooo many cliff hangers!". (Shrugs with smirk) Well how else was I going to get you to read the sequal huh? Here is the new deal I have to make with you guys. If I get a total of 28 reviews by 7/20/10 then I shall post the story that day. If not then you'll have to wait until 7/28/10 to read it. Deal? Anyway peace out!**

**Love:)**

**~Lily**


End file.
